


You Found Me

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, College, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter's secret love accidentally slips out, and now he's leaving. Tony realises how much Peter means to him, and how much he really does care.// This is one of my favourites to write
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 53
Kudos: 198





	1. Quick, someone hug Peter!

He had to tell them now, he had waited way to long for this to come out. Peter hadn't been himself for a while now, but he kept it under wraps. What sort of person would he be to act like everything they had done for him wasn't enough? But now as time got closer, he physically had to tell them.

Peter spent a lot of time thinking this all over. It had been planned for a while now, paid off with the money Tony had given him for interning. He knew it was going to hurt them all but he didn't have any other choice.

Everyone always preached self love and self care, and this was his way of doing it and helping himself.

Telling everyone his news was going to be harder than he had thought, but what better time than now? Last minute? They might argue and bicker, but it was done and they couldn't stop it.

Peter, May and Happy were all at Tony and Pepper's penthouse, having a drink and a laugh after dinner time. It was a lovely dinner party, but the entire evening Peter was on edge, he knew he had to tell them at some point. And he knew it was going to sting.

Tony and Pepper were standing in the kitchen, getting out glasses and bottles of wine for the rest of them, as Happy and May stood together by the kitchen island. Peter was fidgeting as he sat on a stool, trying to come up with the right words. 

It didn't help that they were all happy and blissful, having a great night with their friends. Pepper was pregnant, and the couple were starting a new phase in their lives. Happy and May were engaged to be married, and the countdown was getting closer and closer.

"What do you say Peter? Are you up for it?" Tony asked him, a grin on his face.

Peter looked up at him, clueless as to what they were discussing. He had zoned out ages ago, and now like a deer in headlights, everyone was looking at him, waiting on a reply. 

"Sorry, I uh, I wasn't listening." Peter apologized, nervously chewing on his bottom lip afterwards. 

"Are you okay honey? You haven't spoken for awhile?" May asked him, moving over to place a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter nodded. "Sure." 

"That doesn't sound convincing Peter," Pepper smiled. "You got something on your mind?"

Everyone was being so lovely, and it was killing him. Peter swallowed and took a deep breath in. Okay, it was going to have to be now. He knew they could all read it in his face that something was wrong.

"Actually I do." Peter quietly told them, shifting in his seat, looking uncomfortable as he tried to get his courage up. 

"Well?" May asked, removing her hand and giving him space. She stood next to Happy and he put his arm around her.

"Okay so here goes." Peter spoke as he stood up, nervously shaking. "I got accepted into MIT. I'm leaving tomorrow." 

There was a moment's silence in the room before May spoke up. "You're leaving?" She sounded hurt and quite upset.

Peter nodded, looking down at his fingers, not bearing to see their reactions.

"How long have you been planning this?" Happy asked him. "Applications must have been confirmed months ago."

Peter nodded. "They were. Uh. It's been in the works for a long time I guess."

"What about your internship with Stark Industries?" Tony asked him. "We had plans? And May and Happy are getting married in, like, a week?!" He seemed to be quite upset about this, Peter and he had all these plans and projects underway, and suddenly he was just going to take off?

Peter opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a moment. "I have to go." He replied. "I've already packed. I move into the dorms tomorrow and then classes start Monday."

'You're just going to move out? Just like that? Without telling us?" May raised her voice to him, feeling sort of betrayed by her only blood relative.

"Yes. I need to,"

"Need to?" May shouted. "Need to? Why do you  _ need to _ go? Tell me Peter because that sounds pretty selfish! Don't you know what we've all done for you?!"

Peter's face reddened as he gazed up at Pepper who seemed really hurt. Tony was clenching his jaw as he leaned against the table, trying to process this. Peter turned to see Happy and May looking disappointed, and May also had a look of anger on her face. 

"Selfish?" He reiterated quietly, laughing under his breath. 

"You think this is funny kid?" Tony questioned him in a stern voice. "You think leaving us high and dry like this is a joke?" Mr. Stark sounded like he was actually hurt by Peter leaving, which left a pang of guilt in his heart.

Peter shook his head. "No, what I think is funny is that you all don't see how FUCKING MISERABLE I AM!" Peter slammed his fist on the table, making May jump slightly.

"Peter calm down," Pepper offered. 

"No, no I won't!" Peter gritted his teeth. "If it's selfish to do what's right for me and get out of here then that's what I am! Call me selfish, whatever makes you happier!" He exclaimed. 

May was getting increasingly angrier as the seconds went by. She felt like she was going to snap as the tensions in the room got higher.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" May asked him with a cold tone. 

"You've got all of us looking out for you! An internship! Friends! A roof over your head and on top of it all you're bloody Spiderman! Why aren't you happy?! What have we possibly done wrong?"

It was like she was accusing him of being privileged, like he wasn't allowed to be sad or in pain. Peter loved his Aunt May so much, but right now he was going to do something he had never done before and yell at her.

"You act like I'm not grateful!" Peter spat out. "But you want to know why I spend my nights crying?! Do you?!" 

He looked around at Pepper and Tony who looked stunned and taken back. A lump forming in his throat as his eyes welled up with tears. His voice broke as he elevated it, his heart breaking as he shouted. 

"I miss my FUCKING PARENTS! I miss them so much that it's killing me!" Tears streamed out of his eyes. "I miss Uncle Ben! I'm sorry but I do, he'd know what to say to make everything better! Without him I feel lost! Suddenly it's like none of them existed!"

He knew what he was saying was making everyone uncomfortable but he had to speak his truth. Peter didn't want to snap at them, he wanted even less to cry in front of them! But his heart was aching and he had finally broke.

"Then Tony died and I was left again wishing it was me!" Peter cried as he shouted into the room. 

"Tony's here now though," Pepper spoke up. "You don't have to be sad about that anymore!"

"That's easy for you to say." Peter spat at her. 

More tears fell down his face as his chin shivered. He looked at May again, "Every damned day I feel like I'm losing another piece of my soul! I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back, and I have to relive the fact that I'm alone and unloved every time I see your faces!"

May had started to cry too, seeing Peter in so much pain was hurting her heart, but knowing it wasn't something she could fix herself hurt harder. 

"I know I can't fill the void Peter, but I've always been here for you." Tony replied, "You could have come to me if you needed love advice. I'm sure I could help you get the girl."

Peter shook his head and looked down. "Guy." Peter stated, looking up at Tony. "Guy. And good luck trying to get him to fall in love with me while he's got a pregnant wife!"

Peter's eyes were vulnerable and filled with misery, as Tony's filled up with realisation. The younger man looked completely broken, like his heart was turning to dust. Tony opened his mouth, readying himself to reply but he was unable to find the words.

Everyone in the room stood in stunned silence as Peter's last words hung in the air. Peter leaned against the wall, sobbing into his hands, trying to get himself under control. He dropped his hands and faced them for a moment.

"I don't want to discuss this." Peter muttered, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

Peter didn't stop to watch their faces as he fled as fast as he could. Everyone in the room stayed silent for a little longer, May still slightly sobbing into Happy's arm. 

Tony wanted to follow Peter, ask him what the hell was going on. But he knew that would be the wrong move. He had Pepper beside him, holding her baby bump and looking uncomfortable as she tried to read Tony's face.

"Shit." Tony stated under his breath.


	2. Please Talk?

Tony spent the rest of the night looking at his phone. Him and Peter had gotten pretty close, they were work buddies and great friends. Every other day they spent in the lab, conducting projects and creating new technologies. He felt like Peter was one of his best friends, and now all of this came about.

Peter was damned good at hiding his feelings. In fact, he seemed so happy when Pepper announced pregnancy! But he did leave straight afterwards and cancelled the next day's lab session…

Tony couldn't believe that he didn't see the man was in pain. He always prided himself with the fact that he was able to help Peter through everything. 

He loved being the one Peter looked up to and spend time with, when Peter could have spent all his time with friends his own age. Tony had put so much effort into their relationship, and it turns out he didn't even know him that well.

That really hurt.

So the kid was in love with him? That's crazy. Tony never even thought about Peter in that way. He didn't even notice that the younger man had these feelings for him. 

He couldn't sleep that night at all, he kept going over the situation in his head. Peter wanted to leave because he was in love with him and he couldn't handle it. He missed the people that died and he couldn't get back, and Peter missed Tony.

Sure, it made sense that he missed his mentor when he died. But when he came back to life he came back to Pepper's arms, and Peter never got the closure, or the closeness that he needed.

Tony spent an hour going through footage of them both in the lab. Zooming in to watch Peter watching him. Anytime Tony did something with his hands, Peter's eyes were glued to him.

There were times where Tony was bent down, and Peter's face was bright red with embarrassment as he couldn't take his eyes away. 

There was one time that Tony remembered, he was sitting there as Peter was showing him some ideas. Peter's mind was amazing, just the sort of person he needed to work for him.

Tony had told him that, in fact, his words were;

"Christ Kid, keep going on like that and I'll be out of a job." 

As Tony turned back around to finish his work, Peter sunk into his chair, blushing, with the cutest little smile on his face.

Peter was precious, there was no denying that. All the evidence was here, Peter was head over heels.

**TS -** _ 'Please talk to me.' _

Tony had sent that a half hour after Peter left, which was about seven hours ago now. He knew that everyone was hurt and uncomfortable, but something told him if anyone could make Peter better it would be him.

**TS -** _ 'I don't understand. I don't want you to go.' _

He sent that now, thinking about how the younger man must be feeling. Tony really didn't want the younger man to go. In fact, he knew that if he did go, Tony would be extra lonely.

"Friday?" Tony questioned. 

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you look up all archive footage of Peter's parents? Search everything. Analyse the internet, news, private collections. Everything you can find. Also see what you can find on his Uncle Ben."

"Of course Sir. Where would you like me to store the videos?"

"Put it all on a disc. How long do you think this will take babe?"

"Give me five hours Sir."

Tony sighed and looked at his watch. 2 am, of course Peter wasn't going to answer him. But he wanted him to, he needed to know the kid was okay and not crying his little heart out.

Maybe Tony should stop thinking of Peter as a kid. He was 19, and had a lot of maturity to him.

**TS -** _ 'Just tell me if you're okay. One word. Let me know you're not crying.' _

He locked his phone and turned the tv on as he sunk into the sofa. 

_ Buzz. _

**PP -** _ 'Crying.' _

Tony sighed, Peter's sadness radiating through the phone and hitting him hard. He felt useless that he couldn't do anything to make his best friend happier.

**TS -** _ 'Please don't cry. I'll fix it. I'll fix everything.' _

**PP -** _ 'You can't. I just want to move on from this. I want the pain to stop.' _

The older man felt like crying. Peter's poor heart was just tangled up in so much misery and he wanted nothing more than to take it away from him. 

**TS -** _ 'If you hurt yourself I'll never forgive you. What's your new address Peter?' _

**PP -** _ 'Dorm 300 B, Reiner Building. I'm not going to hurt myself. Can't keep doing that. I wish I had said goodbye to you. I didn't think you'd want me to.' _

Not want him to? Of course he wanted him to! Tony cared about Peter so much, he just wanted the younger man to be happy and okay. 

**TS -** _ 'Thank you. Keep? Peter, I always want to talk to you. This changes nothing. What time do you leave tomorrow?' _

**PP -** _ 'It has to be this way Tony. If I see you I'll want to stay and that's not in my best interest. It doesn't matter, I'll be gone by the time you could get here.' _

**TS -** _'I'll miss you.'_

**PP -** _ 'I miss you more.' _

Tony closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he was going to do. MIT wasn't going to do as much for Peter as he was. The internship was a trail, just to test the man's skills, and then he was getting a job offer to work alongside him. He was going to give Peter partnership of Stark Industries. The younger man more than deserved it, and Tony trusted no one more than this. 

Pepper was lying asleep in the room, the pregnancy really taking it out of her. 

They never told anyone this, but the baby wasn't actually his. It was done using a donor because they were having such a hard time conceiving. It was more stress than it was worth so they settled on this. Pepper was sort of upset that it wasn't going to be Tony's, but she was over the moon that it would be hers. 

She was still badass while pregnant, just maybe a little bit moodier. Their relationship was going alrightish, even through the stress of it all. Tony didn't feel as connected to the kid growing inside her as he should be, maybe knowing that it wasn't his was stopping him from getting attached.

Pepper could tell there was tension, but she didn't want to address it. Denial was the only way to stop her pregnancy hormones from turning her into the She-Hulk. 

Tony let himself drift off to sleep on the couch, trying not to think about the younger man.

🌸

The next day he was still moping about missing Peter. He had all these life plans for them both, never realising that Peter could ever chose to leave his life. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Peter's absence leaving an enormous gap in his plans.

"Why is this eating you up so much?" Pepper asked him over breakfast. 

"Because it's Peter. He's my best friend." Tony shrugged. 

"Sounds to me like you like him more than that Tony," Pepper accused him.

Tony looked up at her. "What exactly are you implying? That I'm sweet on him or something?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Ever since we got pregnant things just aren't the same with us anymore Tony."

The man watched her as she walked through the kitchen, getting herself a drink. "So because things are not the same I obviously like the kid better than you?"

"You've hardly spent any time with me since it turned positive. It's like you keep pulling away. Every day you spend all your days planning a life with him when I'm supposed to be your forever."

That comment stayed with Tony throughout the day. The baby didn't mean as much to him as it should, and with it a subconscious need to get out of there was brewing. Maybe this sudden urge to escape threw him into the metaphorical arms of another? He had to figure this out, because his heart had been switched off for so long now, he didn't even know he could still feel.

"You're right. I don't know what I want anymore Pep. I can't even understand what I'm thinking or feeling, it's like I'm on autopilot." He admitted to her later on that night as they lay in bed. 

He presumed she would scream and cry, but she didn't. She raised her hand to his face and looked at him with a half loving smile. 

"Then you'd better figure it out. Because like it or not, this baby is coming. And I'm not bringing it into a messed up world."

Tony breathed in and nodded. "Yeah, probably for the best. I just can't seem to switch on anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday and Peter was preparing for his first day at college tomorrow. He had moved into his private dorm room and made it all feel like home. It was probably around 6 pm when he collapsed onto his bed and sighed, looking up at the photographs he had stuck up on the walls. 

Tony was going to be hard to get over, he was this godly, strong man who oozed sex and intelligence. Everything about him was electrifying, even when his eyes caught Peter's, he felt like they were really seeing him. 

Mr. Stark had been his first love. His only love. The one he held above all others and the one he dreamed about for so long. 

Peter was so embarrassed, blurting out his feelings like that in front of everyone. That night he made things up with May, knowing that if he had left with things not being okay, they would never be okay again. 

May seemed to be understanding, and although she was unhappy he was leaving, she helped him anyway. 

Every night he wondered what life would be like with his parents and uncle still around. They always made him feel better, like they had some kind of magic power. A hug from his mother was the best type of medicine. 

When he was very young he was a mummy's boy, cuddling up to her whilst watching movies, drawing her pictures which she always loved and hung up on the walls so proudly. 

Nothing could have made him feel more safe. 

Now Peter felt like her memory was disappearing from his mind, like her smile was fading away and it was killing him. If he could have one more minute with her, he would give up being Spiderman forever.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He grimaced and got up to see who it was.

Low and behold, the man of his dreams stood before him. Tony was standing there, smiling as their eyes met.

"Tony? What are you… what are you doing here?" Peter asked, moving so Tony could come inside. 

"I missed you." Tony stated, looking around the room. "So this is where you live? It's nice." 

Peter awkwardly closed and locked the door, so no one came in and freaked out about Tony Stark. He swallowed and stood there, not knowing what to do. 

"It's small but it's mine." Peter muttered, picking up a bottle of water from his desk and taking a drink. 

"You sure do have a lot of photos of me Peter." Tony chuckled as he picked up a framed one from beside his bed. "I thought the objective for being here was to forget about me."

Peter huffed and sat down on his desk chair. The bottle sitting in his hands as he watched Tony. The older man stood with his back to him as he stared at the photographs on the wall by Peter's bed. 

"I uh, it's harder than you'd think."

Tony turned around and perched on the side of Peter's bed. "What can I say? I'm flattered."

"Don't mock me Tony." Peter muttered.

"I'm not." Tony spoke softly. "I really am flattered."

Peter blushed and licked his lips, smiling slightly as he bowed his head. Tony watched him intently. 

"If I'm being honest, I came here to convince you to come home."

Peter's smile left his face as he leaned against the desk, looking up at the beautiful hazel eyes that haunted his dreams. 

"I can't. It's too hard." He admitted. "I can't see you with her, I can't handle it."

Tony nodded. "I understand. I just miss my best friend. I hate being home without you. It doesn't feel the same."

Peter shrugged. "It's not like I matter that much Mr Stark." 

"Excuse me? What on earth would make you say that?"

Peter stared at him. "I don't know. Sorry." He sat back in the chair, eyes burning a hole into his desk. "I'm just used to being the third wheel."

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that. If it makes you feel any better, that's how Pepper feels."

Peter cocked his head, looking rather confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Tony rubbed his knees and sighed deeply. "She thinks that she is second best to you in my life."

Peter felt terrible for blushing, but he couldn't help himself. Being important in Tony's life was on his bucket list, in fact he made it his life's aim to get as close to him as possible. If Pepper thought that Tony liked Peter better, that was fucking major.

"I uh… I don't know what to say."

"Here, I got you something." Tony reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed a disc out of it, in a see through protective film. "Here." He handed it over. 

"What is it?" Peter asked, his eyebrows raised as he stared it over.

"Just, play it when you feel sad. It might help. Is there anything I can say to make you come home?"

Peter shook his head. "Unless you tell me you're in love with me and want me to come live with you, I don't see that happening."

Tony laughed an enchanting laugh, his eyes glistening as he leaned back on the bed. 

"You're not asking for much are you, Pete?" He smiled, moving so his head was against Peter's pillow. It smelled like the younger man, which comforted him in some way. 

"Please don't lie on the bed Tony."

"Thought you wanted me on your bed?" Tony chuckled. "Sorry that was uncalled for,"

Peter actually laughed in return, when Tony thought he was going to get angry. That laugh. That god damned laugh seemed to take control of Tony's mind, and something inside him switched on. That's when he realised that even during all the stress of his personal life, when he escaped, he escaped to Peter, because the kid made him feel like he was worth something.

He suddenly felt like himself again, and couldn't understand why.

"That is a beautiful sight, I'll give you that. Normally when I think about it you're wearing less clothes, but I'll go for this." Peter joked awkwardly, leaning back in his chair. 

"Really?" Tony asked him, "I'm even more flattered."

Peter blushed and licked his lips. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable Tony. You should probably go back to Pepper."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah probably." 

"You ever kissed a guy Tony?" Peter was unsure about asking him, but he did anyway. 

"Hmm," Tony thought about it. "I think once in college, I may have been drunk. Why do you ask?"

Peter shrugged. "Just was thinking about it, that guy was pretty lucky."

Tony smiled and scratched his beard. "You ever kissed a guy Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "Not really, thought about it but never done it."

"Really?" Tony leaned on his side, looking over at the younger man sitting so uneasily across from the bed. "You've never curled up and made out with anyone?"

Peter shook his head. "I kind of have a high bar set for whose worth kissing. So far no one I've wanted to kiss have wanted to kiss me." His voice was timid. Peter felt like a total loser, admitting to the older more experienced man that he had never even kissed a guy before.

"It's pretty great. You teenagers are supposed to have these experiences, cuddled up in bed just enjoying it."

"Sounds nice with the right person I guess." Peter whispered, sighing heavily as he looked down to the floor. 

It must have been guilt that made Tony do this. Maybe it was pity or sympathy. Perhaps he was going into protector mode or something, but he sat up and kicked off his shoes and lay back down. 

"Go get your laptop and come sit with me. We'll watch the DVD together."

Peter peered up, his face riddled with confusion and a slight hint of hope. Tony was looking at him as if to say  _ 'what are you waiting for? _ '.

The younger man did as he was told, and set up the laptop, placing it at the bottom of his single bed. Tony squished up against the wall, giving Peter some room to get in. Slowly, Peter lowered himself onto the bed, his shoulder resting against Tony's as he curled his legs up between him and the laptop.

"Is this okay?" Peter asked him, trying not to touch the man too much. 

"No, hold on, sit up." Tony told him, shifting a pillow or two against the wall behind them for comfort. Tony lifted his arm and motioned for Peter to sit back. 

Peter melted as Tony's arm settled around him, his eyes falling shut as the older man's sent filled his senses.

"Press play?" Tony's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Peter did as he was told and lay back down in Tony's arms, waiting for the disc to load. 

Suddenly the screen loaded.

  * _Black screen._



_ Tony's voice. "I hope this makes things better. I know I can't fix everything, but I'll sure as hell try my best to. Here goes." _

_ Fade in, baby Peter runs through the garden playing with a stick.  _

-

Peter turned to Tony, "That's me?" He asked. Tony nodded and motioned for him to watch the screen.

-

_ "Peter! Peter honey I have some juice for you." A melodic woman's voice spoke. _

-

Peter shoot up, recognising that voice. It was the one he had been missing, the one he hadn't heard in years. His mother. It was sweet enough to make him well up again. 

-

_ His mother comes onto the screen as she sits down on the grass, opening her arms up for him to run into. Baby Peter waddles up to her and falls into her arms, laughing as she kisses his cheek.  _

-

"That's… that's my mom…" Peter whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke. Tony pulled him close as the screen carried on playing.

-

_ His mother picks up his bottle of juice and hands it to him. The cameraman moves to sit beside them.  _

_ "You love your mommy don't you Petie?" His father spoke. Baby Peter nodded and cuddled into his mother.  _

_ - _

Peter pressed stop on the laptop, leaning forward and sobbing into his hands. "She's exactly how I remember her. " he cried. 

Tony rubbed his back. "You look like her Peter, she has the loveliest smile." He offered him. 

Peter lay back down and curled into Tony's body, sobbing into his chest. "Thank you Tony,"

"There's a good 46 minutes of footage on that DVD Peter, just watch it when you're able. It's no problem, I thought that it might help you remember them all. Ben is in there too." He spoke softly, holding Peter close to him.

Peter was shaking as he cried into him. "I don't know what to say." He whispered. "Fuck I miss them so much… you really think I look like her?" 

Peter raised his head and looked up to Tony, his eyes red with tears as they streaked down his cheeks. Tony wore a warm smile, a thumb slowly wiping away the sadness from Peter's face.

"You do," he whispered. "You have her bright eyes, her enchanting smile… her brown hair. She would be so proud of you Peter."

Peter smiled through his tears. "You think?

Tony nodded. "I'm proud of you."

Peter shut his eyes as he savored the moment, feeling safe and close enough to his mentor to feel warmth. Tony watched over his face, still mixed with sadness. He wiped away the tears softly and slid down so their faces were closer together.

"You are?" Peter whispered, his eyes still shut. Tony nodded, stroking his face. "I am." His voice was barely even a whisper now. Tony's eyes searched over the face of his lost and in love protegé. It killed him that Peter didn't have all the things he wanted… that he needed.

He had one living relative, and missed the others so much. His life was never normal, not for anyone. And now Peter was in dire love with him, a greying man who didn't know happiness if it hit him in the ass. Tony felt like his heart was breaking just watching him, all he wanted to do was make Peter happy again, whatever it took.

"Why?... why are  _ you  _ proud of  _ me _ … I'm a nothing?"

Tony chuckled, his voice low, warm and deadly attractive. 

"Surely you don't believe that? You are… fuck kid you're amazing. Yeah you've been a pain in the ass quite a few times… but you've grown so much. You've done so many great things… saved so many people's lives. You… you brought life back into me." 

The moment Tony said that was the moment his heart told him what his eyes were missing. Peter. Peter made him smile, made him laugh, made him strong. And that's why it hurt him so much when he said he was going to leave, because Tony had subconsciously moved on from his relationship with Pepper and attached himself onto Peter, where it was safe and warm. Where he felt like he was a divine being, adored and loved.

Even through the shitty moods, where Pepper would give up and leave the room, Peter stayed beside him or was on the other side of the phone.

"Normally at this time, two teenagers would make out, you know, as a form of gratitude or whatever." He whispered to Peter. 


	4. Please

Peter opened his eyes, "You want me… you want to… we're gonna make out?"

Tony shouldn't be saying this, or doing this. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't be asking a younger man to kiss him, especially when he is sad. 

"I don't want to take advantage, Peter. I don't want to make things weird, but it's the only thing I can do, so if you'll let me, I'll sit here and make out with you all night."

Peter's skin flushed as he licked his lips and suddenly stopped crying. He raised a hand to softly lie against Tony's warm and strong jaw.

The older man's skin was soft and beautiful, even his stubble felt silky. 

Tony was watching his eyes as he leaned in, slowly rubbing their noses together as they could feel their hot breaths against each other. 

"Is this real?" Peter whispered against his lips. 

Tony smiled, his lips hovering over Peter's soft ones. "Oh yeah,"

They closed the distance between them and softly pressed their mouths together, tasting each other slowly. Peter tasted sweet and fruity and Tony tasted like mint. The kiss moved slowly, their lips exploring each other. Tony nibbled at his bottom lip, his fingers raising up to play with Peter's hair softly. 

Peter felt like he was in heaven, his mind going dizzy as he kissed the man he loved. Tony kept things slow and perfect, enjoying each and every taste and movement. 

Tony slowly licked Peter's bottom lip, trailing it along the curve so Peter would open up.

The younger man opened gently and let the older man's tongue slide in. It seductively and sensuously explored his mouth, Peter's fingers stroking Tony's face. 

Peter moaned in a low and seductive tone, the vibrations waving through the kiss. Tony smiled into the kiss as he tilted his head and kissed him a little deeper, losing his head in the moment.

Now it was Tony's turn to moan, not even realising it himself until it came out of his mouth. Peter was attempting to stick his tongue in Tony's mouth. It felt so good, knowing that Peter was enjoying this as much as he was.

Forty minutes later, they were both in the same position still. The only difference was that now, both of Peter's hands were in Tony's hair, keeping him there. The kiss was still slow and perfect.

Tony hadn't done this in years, making out like a teenager without it leading anywhere. His body was tingling with the ache for it to become more. He knew he was doing the wrong thing. A pregnant wife at home, and he is sitting here snogging a 19 year old. Tony kept telling himself that this only meant something to Peter, but he knew that was bullshit. 

In his mind, he kept thinking how perfect this felt, how fun this was, how it just felt like they were meant to kiss. 

Peter's heart was going ten to the dozen, putting everything he had into each movement. He didn't want this to end, and when it did, he knew it would probably never happen again. 

The downside was that he was incredibly turned on, and he didn't want to let Tony know that. He tried to turn his hip so the older man couldn't feel his erection. 

Tony pulled away slowly, breathing heavily as he smiled, his eyes closed. Peter could have died by just how beautiful the older man was. 

"Pete… that was… that was really good." Tony whispered, making Peter blush.

"That was better than good," Peter whispered back, his hot breath against Tony's face. "It was amazing, I love you."

Tony rubbed their noses together, "I know. I'm flattered."

"You keep saying that," Peter giggled. "Did you mean to kiss me when you came over here?"

Tony shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted, kissing his nose gently. "But I'm really happy I did."

"Wanna stay here tonight Tony? We don't have to do anything… I just wanna cuddle you some more."

Tony stroked the side of Peter's face, "I shouldn't." He kissed Peter's forehead. "But I will."

Peter's face broke out into the biggest grin. "Yay, well I'm gonna have a quick shower before bed. Make yourself comfortable!" 

Peter lay a chaste kiss on his lips and then moved off the bed. "Oh are you hungry?"

"Why don't I go get us some food while you shower?" Tony offered. "I won't be long."

Peter nodded and picked up his towel, watching as the older man stood up. "I'd love that. Christ none of this seems real, like, I'm obviously dreaming. I just hope I don't wake up anytime soon."

Tony leaned forward and put his hand on Peter's waist and pulled him in, kissing his forehead. "You're cute. I'll be back when you get out the shower."

🌸

Tony returned within ten minutes with a picnic of food, setting it out on the desk and sat down. 

What the FUCK was he doing? 

Did any of this make any fucking sense?? No. No it didn't. He wasn't even thinking about what Pepper was doing.

When he was with Pepper the last few days all he thought about was Peter, and now he is with Peter, Pepper didn't even enter into his mind. But she should be. She was pregnant, sitting at home alone while Tony spent the night with a much younger man. 

Tony took off his jacket and hung it up on the back of the door, removing his shoes and kicking them under the bed. He pulled his tie off and threw it onto the desk. 

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself in a whisper. "I'm gonna spend the night here? Just to get him home?"

Peter was such a beautiful soul, inside and out. When he was around, Tony felt like himself. Like a funny, brave, hero of a man, and without him he just felt dull. The younger man radiated sunshine, and even just sitting here thinking about him made him happy.

Kissing Peter was fucking hot. The younger man's scent was so attractive, like he just wanted to drown himself in a pool of him. Being Peter's first kiss or first snog, he wasn't sure which one it was… but wow. The man's lips were fucking tasty. 

He wondered if the rest of his body tasted like that, whether every part of him was just as sweet. Let's face it, Peter was physically very attractive, and his heart was already in the right place.

Peter turned off the shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Tony looked up at him, pausing to look over his body. Peter was a lot more muscular than he thought he would be. His chest was toned and really beautiful. Tony caught himself staring and pulled himself away. 

"Are you okay Tony?"

Tony nodded in reply. "Uh yeah, just don't know what the fuck is going on."

Peter laughed and walked over to the desk to pick up a smaller towel. He dried his hair and shoulders. "This is my fantasy right here Tony, but I know this isn't you though,"

Tony sighed and stretched his arms, getting comfortable in the seat. "I like being here with you. I feel relaxed for once." 

Peter smiled and picked up one of his long t-shirts from his wardrobe, putting it over him and picking out some boxers to wear. Tony watched him and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. He looked way too formal for his own liking. 

"You're here acting like you're my boyfriend or something." Peter told him. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm totally not. But you're… straight?"

Tony cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah apparently." He stood up and picked up a bottle of juice from the desk. "Apparently."

Peter took this time while Tony's back was turned to remove the towel and put his underwear on before meeting Tony at the desk. 

"Are you just trying to butter me up to come home Mr. Stark? Giving me false hope?"

Tony turned to look at him. "No. Well, ish. The false hope was never a part of the plan. Listen," he sighed. "I don't know what's going on. But you… you're just intoxicating Pete. I want to look after you and make you smile."

Peter grinned, "Really?"

Tony nodded. "Really. You know the moment you told me that you were leaving? My heart fucking broke kid. I don't want to lose you from my life. I can't. So if sitting here with you is the most I can get, then I'll take it." 

Peter threw his arms around Tony's neck and hugged him tightly. "I accept it, but I do have to ask." He pulled away from him slightly, so they were both facing each other. "What are we doing?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Can we… can we talk? I feel comfortable enough to talk to you, and I really need to get this stuff out. 

Peter saw the sincerity in his eyes, realising that now he would have a chance to show the adoring and caring side he had always wanted to show him. He nodded and took a hold of Tony's hand, leading him to the bed to sit down. 

"Come take a seat, we can sit and talk all night."

Tony picked up some of the food from the desk and sat it down in the middle of the mattress, Peter sitting at the bottom. He made himself comfy at the top of the bed and tried to get comfortable. 

He shifted a few times, and then looked to Peter with a grimace. "Will you be weird if I take my trousers off? I'm uncomfortable."

Peter giggled, "I mean, I would prefer it if you were… comfortable that is. I promise I won't stare too much."

Tony smirked for a second before standing up and undoing his trousers. Suddenly he felt very self conscious as he let them drop to the ground. Behind him, he could hear Peter gasp to himself. 

Tony cleared his throat and bent down to pick them up and fold them. As he did, he realised that he had just given Peter the best view of his ass. He quickly stood up and put his trousers on the desk chair, turning around to see Peter with his eyes clenched shut. 

"You okay Pete?"

Peter nodded, his face seemed strained, like he was trying to will away any kind of bodily reaction. "Mmhm." 

Tony got back into his position on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Okay I'm in." He confirmed. 

Peter took a second to bring himself together again before opening his eyes and looking across to the older man. Tony looked breathtaking, just sitting in his bed being fucking adorable. 

"You wanted to talk?" Peter asked him in a soft voice. 

"Uh yeah." 

"Well, I'm listening." 

Tony cleared his throat. His fingers tapping against his knee as he eyed up the food between them. Finding the words to express himself was difficult. Apart from Pepper, he had never opened up to someone like this before.

"Here goes. So Pepper's kid isn't actually mine."

Peter sat up straight, his eyes wide with surprise. "Wh...what?? Did she… like…  _ cheat _ on you?"

Tony shook his head. "We had been trying for a year, and it was fucking awful. She was depressed, I was exhausted, it was just a mess." He explained. "She picked out a donor and we did it that way."

Peter took a moment to process this information. "So… were you there when… when it happened?"

"No, I had a meeting. She didn't really care that much."

"Romantic." Peter commented sarcastically, raising his eyebrows and leaning back. He then realised how rude he must have sounded and shot his gaze back to Stark. "Sorry! I didn't mean…"

"No you're right. Completely void of sentiment. So she's baking up Pepper 2 as we speak and that's the story."

Peter laughed as if to say, 'that's ridiculous.' 

"And you? What's going on with you?"

Tony rubbed his beard, leaning over and picking up one of the sandwiches he bought for them. He opened the packaging and offered half of it to Peter. The younger man took at and waited for a reply, taking a bite out of it.

"I don't want to be in that house anymore. Every time it's just me and her I want to escape to the lab."

Peter put his feelings aside and made sure to listen and comprehend everything he was saying. In his head he was slightly happy? Not that Tony was miserable, but the fact that while he was miserable, he came to him for hope.

"What makes you want to run?"

Tony groaned and slumped down in the bed, eating his half sandwich. "You ever just… don't feel happy?"

"Look around us Tony, we're here for exactly that reason."

Tony turned to look at him, catching his beautiful brown eyes. "That's why I'm here. Because anytime I'm sad, or depressed, you're there." He admitted softly. He noticed how Peter blushed. "I couldn't be okay until I saw you."

"You mean… you mean I help you?"

Tony nodded, looking nervous, uncomfortable and unsure. "You do. You make me feel better. So I call you over when I'm depressed and need some Peter time. When you told us you were leaving… I was so…" 

Peter watched as Tony clenched his hands, burning holes into them with his own eyes. 

"So angry." He finished. "Because my forever was planned with you. But yours wasn't with me. For some reason I had just hoped that nothing was gonna change… I forgot you're young and need a life."

"But Mr. Stark… my forever has always been with you. You have to know that?"

Tony caught his gaze. "You… you wanted to stay didn't you?"

Peter's eyes were slightly watery as he nodded, not blinking. "So badly. I nearly cancelled my plans to come here, but then I saw… you. You're really good at pretending to be happy."

"Years of practice." Tony shrugged, finishing his sandwich. "You left because I was happy?"

"I don't want to see you with her. I don't want to keep on staring, wishing that I was the one who got to hold your hand. During dinner, I wanted to sit beside you, but that's her spot. It kills me every moment I'm in the lab and she comes in, you tell her she's pretty. God, I wish that were me. So yeah, fuck it, I left. I can only torcher myself for so long."

Tony was staring downwards, not daring to look at his face, as he knew what he would see. An expression of total despair and sadness. 

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster. "I didn't know."

"That's the way I wanted it Tony. You weren't supposed to know… like ever. I didn't mean for it to come out. I was just… so upset."

There were a few moments of silence before Tony spoke up again. "What would Ben say about all of this?"

Peter laughed slightly. "He would firstly be very proud of me for speaking my mind. I was a quiet kid… then he would tell me if you couldn't see how great I was then I deserve better, he'd probably take me out on a hike or something for some emotional recon."

Tony replied with a smile and a laugh. "Sounds like a good man, very wise."

"He was." Peter agreed. Uncle Ben's face was in his mind, telling him that he was going to be okay, that as long as he stayed true to his heart things would get better. He installed a good set of morals in him from a young age, and now suddenly, Peter felt sick.

"He'd be angry with me Mr. Stark." Peter sighed with a sadness, slumping down. "Kissing married men isn't exactly what good people do."

"If he knew the circumstances he wouldn't be angry. Do you think he'd like me?"

Peter leaned forward and moved all the food onto the floor. He wasn't hungry, but he was cold, and he really wanted to just cuddle up to the man. 

"Wait a second, I'm joining you in bed." Peter got up and turned off the light, climbing back in and waiting for Tony to lie down normally.

Peter lifted his arm and rested into his side, feeling the warmth of his chest through his shirt. "He would like you Tony. If you were honest with him. But I think he would like you because of what you've done for me."

"I hope so." Tony sighed.

Peter's legs moved over and accidentally touched those of Tony's. They were so soft, yet firm and warm. "Oh." Peter said under his breath. His fingers aching to inch forward and trail over them. Those thighs were something he had only dreamed about.

"You okay?" Tony questioned him. 

Peter nodded. "Mhm." He swallowed hard. "Just being so close to you… I've dreamed about this. I'm just trying not to be inappropriate."

Tony let his fingers trace up and down Peter's arm, knowing he was driving the younger man wild. He loved it, knowing that Peter goes crazy over everything he does.

"What are you thinking about doing?"

Peter shook his head. "Inappropriate stuff. I came here to stop wanting to kiss your thighs and now I'm closer than ever." 

"Yeah? I had so much more planned Peter, for your future I mean."

Peter looked up at him as Tony's arm snaked around his back, holding him close. His other hand met with Peter's on his chest, entwining their fingers. It felt blissful, like all the tension that he had carried in his body for so long immediately left his body. 

"Like what?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"What do you think about 'Stark and Parker Industries'"

Peter shot up, sitting on his knees and looking down at his mentor. Tony not only wanted to give Peter a job, but half his company? What the hell? He tried to find the words to say, his mouth working faster than his mind. 

"You… but… and then me… it's your baby and I… I'm not…" 

Tony laughed adoringly as he peered up at the man. Peter watched as the moonlight beamed through the window, shining on the side of Tony's features. He had never looked more enchanting. Those big brown eyes looking deep into his soul with a fantastically cute smile.

Peter had no idea what to do, what to say, what to think or feel. Tony filled his soul with pure poetry.

"I love you." Peter melted, "I love you so fucking much… I love you." His voice was soft and dreamy, like he was whispering it for the first time during a love making session.

Tony raised a hand and rested it on Peter's jaw, making Peter's eyes flutter shut as he leaned into the touch. "I love hearing you say that."

Peter hummed as he got used to the larger hand against his soft skin. It felt so comforting and warm. 

"Pete… I want you."

Peter opened his eyes to see Tony raising himself up on his elbows, taking his hand away from him. 

"You want me? How… please I need to hear it."

Tony smiled and licked his lips. "I want you. I don't know why this is all happening right now, and I don't exactly understand this, but… Peter please kiss me again. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter broke out into a grin, his face hardly containing his happiness as his eyes welled up. 

"Please Peter." He began to whisper again. "Please." Tony's eyes were begging and staring into Peter's eyes like nothing on earth mattered. 

"Please."

Peter stared him in the eyes, never blinking as he slowly lifted up his leg and moved so he was straddling Tony. He leaned forward slowly, pressing his hands against Tony's strong chest. 

Both of them felt a rise of heat as their bodies were so close, their crotches softly touching as he lay his chest against Tony's. Peter bowed his head and touched his nose against the other man's. 

"Tony…" his heated breath lay softly against Tony's mouth. Their lips mere centimetres away, as their noses danced slowly against each others. "Oh Tony," he whispered in a smile.

Peter raised his head up and touched their lips together, taking Tony's lips as his own. The most beautiful thing happened in that moment, Tony moaned. 

His moan was drawn out, low and incredibly seductive. Peter's heart jumped as he leaned in deeper, threading his fingers through the man's hair and pressed his slender body against Tony's muscular one. 

"Mmmm…" Tony moaned into the kiss again, his hands slowly circling the skin at the bottom of his t-shirts. 

He could already feel Peter shivering as he felt his lips trail down his jaw, nuzzling his face and kisses into Tony's neck. Peter was already hard, his dick pressing up against Tony's stomach as Peter slowly moved his hips to rub against his.

"Fuck." Peter cursed in Tony's ear, his throat corse and whimpering. "T… tony." 

Tony let his hands slide up Peter's back, touching over the ever so soft cotton skin. Peter hummed into the kiss and opened his mouth, offering Tony's tongue a place to go. 

Tony could feel himself getting turned on too, as the younger man pressed into him again. He gripped himself onto Peter's hips and thrust up against him.

"Ooh!" Peter gasped as he felt Tony's hard dick against him. "You're… you're actually turned on by me?"

Tony chuckled as he dug his face into Peter's neck, laying kisses all over it. His voice vibrating through Peter's skin. 

"I am, I really am Pete, what do you want to do?" Tony whispered, taking his ear between his teeth and nibbling softly.

"Oooooh… I don't know, I haven't done much before," Peter admitted as he started to thrust his hips so their dicks had friction. Tony's hard cock felt so big under his jeans, and felt like sin against his own. It was perfect.

"It's up to you sweetheart," Tony's fingers were in his hair, pulling him back down for a kiss. He let his tongue enter the younger man's mouth and moaned at the gently wanting touches.

"Can I get you off?" Peter asked innocently, his big hazel eyes pleading with Tony. The older man could see how much he wanted it, and it turned him on so much.

"What about you?" Tony smiled, smoothing his thumb over Peter's jaw. 

"I wanna get off leaning over you, looking at you, but I want to see you cum first."

Tony looked impressed and amused, "You surprise me." He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's nose. "That sounds hot, let's do it."

Peter blushed, his face breaking into a giant grin as he lowered his head and took Tony's lips as his. Peter laid a dirty kiss on the man, pushing his slender body into the older man, circling his hips against Tony's. 

"You just lie here," Peter whispered. "I'll do everything."

Tony couldn't believe what was happening right now, he was lying in a dorm room as his best friend began to kiss down his body slowly, uncovering each little piece of skin and pressing his soft lips against it. 

It felt amazing, tantalising, like the thing he thought was missing was no longer missing. Peter licked and kissed at Tony's navel. He hummed in delight as he nuzzled the older man's crotch. Peter's face felt amazing there, just touching him gently, making him harder than he had been for such a long time.

"I can't promise I'll be good 'cause it's my first time, but… oh fuck I've wanted this."

Tony raised his head and saw Peter perched between his legs, eyeing up his crotch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Peter nodded, eyes flicking to that of the other man's. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I'm nervous… because you've probably had a thousand of these, and they'll all be better than me…"

Tony cupped his chin and raised it so their eyes met. He smiled so adoringly at Peter, "I don't care, because you're the first person it's meant something to, so it'll be wonderful."

Peter blushed again, he did that a lot around Tony, and the older man loved it. The younger man gently touched his fingertips over the hem of Tony's boxers, taking it in his fingers as he pressed down a soft kiss on Tony's thighs. 

Tony shivered at the touch as Peter caressed and kissed his soft and perfect thighs. All Peter could think about was how much he wanted to stay between them forever. 

He slowly slid down the older man's boxers and freed his hard cock. "Fucking hell." Peter gasped as he looked at it like he hadn't eaten in a year. Tony's dick looked so fucking perfect. Yeah, it was older than his, and had the odd grey hair around it, but fuck it was what he always wanted and more.

Tony chuckled, "You okay there?"

"Mmhm." Peter nodded. "You're just so… fuck. Big and thick and beautiful…" 

The older man was grinning, he loved the reaction of his protegé. Peter really wanted him, loved him, wanted his dick. Fuck it was so hot to see someone so in awe of him.

Peter licked his lips and let his hand close around the base of his cock. Tony whimpered at the touch, shifting his hips up at the touch.

Peter watched Tony's face as he began to pump his dick, feeling the warm flesh in his hands. Peter was so turned on right now, Tony's face relaxing in pleasure and his breath changing rates.

Peter wrapped his lips around Tony's dick, enveloping him in a wet heat, sucking him in as deep as he could. 

"Oh fuck!" Tony groaned as he looked down to see Peter between his legs, trying to fit his dick fully into his mouth. Peter attempted to deepthroat him, gagging slightly, he didn't give up. He sucked on the head as his hand pumped the base again. His other hand massaged Tony's balls as he licked the slit.

"Shit Pete fuck!" Tony gasped, letting his fingers knit into Peter's hair as he helped him bob his head.

Peter looked up at him with those big brown eyes, and he looked so fucking pretty wrapped around Tony's dick. 

"That's so fuck… fucking good," Tony bucked up into his mouth, moaning. Peter took this as an incentive to move harder, he sucked as hard as he could, sliding his mouth up and down over Tony's huge dick. He tried his best to keep his tongue at work, tasting the salty precum.

"Oh baby… Pete… I'm gonna cum…" Tony kept his eyes on the younger man as he worked on him with all he had. Fuck it was so hot. Peter moaned around his dick, vibrations shooting through him.

Tony never knew that Peter could be so damn sexy, so hot, so fucking irresistible. His pulse quickened as his other hand clasped itself in the sheets beneath him. With one last flick of the tongue against the slit of his cock and he was cumming hard down the younger man's throat. 

"Ohmygod fuckthatsgood PETER!"

He expected Peter to move, or spit it out like Pepper did, but Peter stayed there, sucking him through his orgasm.

"Oh babe…" Tony breathed out as he finished off, trying to get himself under control again. Peter drank every last drop, licked his cock clean and moved back.

"Was that okay?" Peter asked, crawling up Tony's body. 

"Mhm." Tony smirked, grabbing at Peter's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. He laid a dirty kiss upon Peter's lips and moaned.

"That was so fucking hot Peter. You have the job." 

Peter giggled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Mind if I get off now?"

Tony nodded and held softly onto the younger man's hips. Peter was hovering over him, inches apart as they looked each other in the eyes. 

Peter let one hand hold him up and the other trail down his body. He stopped at his nipple, squeezing it as he watched Tony. Peter hissed, biting his lip and staring deep into Tony's soul.

Tony found this extremely sensual, watching the younger man get off just looking at him. Peter's eyes changed emotion as his hand clasped around his own dick. He bit down on his lip as he pumped his fist between his legs. 

"Oh," Peter moaned as he kept his gaze on the older man. Peter's skin was flushing red, his mouth agape as Tony watched him get off.

"Oh fuck Tony!" Peter exclaimed as he swiped a thumb over the head of his dick, flicking his wrist faster. "That's so g...good fuck."

Tony couldn't help but whimper, seeing the younger man come undone so gorgeously.

"Tony talk to me, let me hear your voice."

Tony smirked and let one hand softly trail up Peter's thigh. "You're so fucking beautiful Peter… so hot. I can't believe we haven't been doing this forever… fuck you're sexy. You thinking about me Peter?"

Peter nodded as his hand kept working on himself, moving his hips in rhythm. 

"I bet you're thinking about me doing that with my mouth aren't you, sucking you down so hard. Bet you think about that all the time, tell me that you do,"

"Oh GOD! I do Tony, every fucking night… I think of you…"

Tony moaned in happiness, "Fuck I can imagine you looking at videos of me, do you do that you dirty boy?" 

Peter whimpered, nearing his orgasm. "I do, oh fuck." Tony let his hand cup the man's balls, massaging them. 

"Ohmygod tony fuck,"

"Do you moan my name honey? Do you whisper my name like the dirty boy you are?"

"Mhm!" Peter moaned, clenching his eyes shut for a second and then guiding them back to Tony. His eyes were darkened and hooded, sweat starting to stick his hair to his forehead.

"Tell me baby, tell me what you think about when you're all alone… what do I do to you?" Tony's voice was low and seductive.

"Ahhh, oh Tony… you… fuck Mr. Stark, you between my legs, tongue in my ass, oh oh oh… touching my dick,"

"Does that make you hot sweetheart? I bet you taste so good, oh fuck Peter you're so beautiful!"

"Tooooonyyy…" Peter clenched his eyes shut, flicking his wrist, thumbing his slit. "Tony tony tooonyyy…"

"Just like that Peter baby, cum for me, look at me baby, let me see you."

Peter's eyes opened up, watching Tony as he began to shiver, shooting his load between their chests. 

"FUCK TONY! I love you!"

His head dropping down to fit in the crook of Tony's neck. He shivered out his orgasm. Tony's arms slid around his back and held him close.

"Peter that was… you are… you're so beautiful." 

He felt the younger man's lips softly touch his neck. "So are you." Peter replied lovingly. "We should get cleaned up."

Tony nodded and pressed a kiss to Peter's head. "We should. Fuck, your face when you came. That was beautiful. I want that on film."

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Peter grinned, raising himself up and climbing off Tony and the bed. 

"Me neither." Tony watched him. Peter's body was perfectly sculpted. "Do you know how fucking wonderful you are?" 

Peter blushed as he picked up some towels from the cupboard. "Really?"

Tony nodded, standing up too, taking a towel from the younger man. "Do you want to shower together?" 

Peter made a noise that wasn't human, making Tony chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tony held Peter's hand and took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Tony pulled off his shirt and let Peter get fully naked before stepping into the shower. 

Once inside, the hot water poured over their bodies as Tony kissed the younger man, picking up a sponge from the shelf and letting the water freshen it up. He trailed the sponge down the younger man's body, keeping him in a soft and loving kiss. 

Peter felt the sponge smooth down his back, wiping over his ass. "You haven't felt my ass yet Tony," Peter smiled as his hands wrapped around Tony's neck. 

"Mmm I'll have to rectify that immediately." Tony smirked as he dropped the sponge and let his hands softly lie on his firm cheeks.

"Oh fuck, that's a good ass." Tony grinned, squeezing it in his hands. "That's a very good ass!"

"Told you." Peter giggled as he kissed the older man again. "You can have it whenever you want."

Tony hummed into the kiss and deepened it. "I can't believe I'm here with you." 

Peter pulled away and beamed at him, rubbing their noses together and reaching for the shower gel. "I'm so glad you are. Though, we shouldn't have done it, with your wife being pregnant and all."

"Uuggghh don't remind me." Tony groaned as he felt Peter begin to wash him, smothering him in soap with his hands. "Do you want a roommate?"

Peter giggled. "This is a shoebox compared to your penthouse. How about you leave her?"

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, feeling the younger man's fingers against his skin, touching his nipples softly.

"Probably should. Don't want to be the guy who kicks a pregnant woman out on the streets." 

"I understand. But it's the right thing to do. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on. You're a billionaire, you could buy her some place to stay."

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss Peter, "You are a genius Peter, do you know that?"

Peter grinned at him, letting the water wash away the soap. "Mhm. I learned from the best. Shit, I have classes tomorrow."

Tony pulled back and turned off the shower, opening the door for them to step out. 

"So you're still going through with college then?"

Peter wrapped his towel around him and watched as Tony did the same. "Well, I spent a lot of money, and as I said, there's only one reason I'd come home."

Tony remembered and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I've got some stuff to sort out at home." They walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed, drying themselves off before getting under the covers. 

As Peter laid down against Tony's chest again, feeling the older man's naked body against his, he closed his eyes. 

"You stay here, get some education while you can. I'll talk to Pepper and sort everything out, I'll call you when she's gone and you can come back."

"Tony?" Peter questioned. "Does this mean…  Do you… want me?"

Peter felt the older man squeeze him tight. "I think I do Peter."

Peter shook his head. "I love you Tony, but 'I think's' aren't good enough." He sighed heavily, eyes still closed as he breathed in the smell of the older man.

"Well, what are we doing?" Tony asked him softly, his fingers tracing over Peter's arms. 

"Call me when you know you want me. When you know that you want to wake up beside me every day. Until then, I guess we just keep living our lives." 

Tony turned, cuddling up into him, face to face as they began to get tired. "But can I keep seeing you?" 

Peter smiled and kissed him softly. 

"I'm not a side piece Tony. Uncle Ben would kill me if I let myself act like that."

Tony nodded. "But we have tonight." 

"We do." Peter whispered, licking his lips. "I love you Tony."


	6. Are you Happy?

The morning came around and Peter left for classes, kissing Tony goodbye at the door. 

"I'll continue to miss you." Tony told him sweetly. "As soon as you walk out the door I'll miss you."

Peter blushed and let his fingers smooth over Tony's jaw. "I'll miss you too. I love hearing you say that. If you call me and tell me the words I want to hear, I'm coming home. To you. If you don't, I'll take that as I need to move on."

Tony sighed and hugged him. "Does this mean I have an ultimatum?"

Peter held him close one last time before pulling apart and grabbing his bag. "I guess so. Three weeks, Tony. If I don't hear from you, that's it. But last night was the best night of my life, and no one could ever take that from me."

Peter smiled and opened the door. "When you leave, put the spare key through the door." 

"What if I want to keep it?" Tony smiled. 

Peter looked at him with a smile on his face, scrunching up his nose. "I'll see you soon hopefully Tony."

With that he closed the door, leaving Tony alone in his dorm room. He didn't want to leave immediately, instead he sat at his desk and did a little snooping around Peter's room. 

Flicking through his books, Tony managed to find his diary, which he knew he shouldn't look at, but he wanted to. Tony brought it with him when he left a half hour later, after letting himself get lost in his memories from last night.

When he got into his car he called Happy.

"Hey Boss, everything okay?"

"Sure." Tony replied, sticking the keys in the ignition. "Listen have you heard from Pepper at all? You know, since yesterday afternoon?"

"Uh no, why has she been trying to get in contact?"

"No. I need you to cover for me. If she asks, I was with you all night."

"Uuhh… okay that's fine. Am I allowed to ask where you were all that time?"

Tony thought about it. Should he tell Happy? He normally would because Happy was his right arm, his bestie, the man who did everything with him. Even before Peter and Pepper, and through it all, Happy was the man.

But Happy was going to be married in three days, and he didn't need his drama. In fact, Happy might actually get angry if he knew he spent the night with his soon to be step-nephew.

"Not now Hap, leave it a while yeah? Haven't you got wedding stuff to sort out?" 

Happy laughed. "It's all sorted. Except you, have you got your best man get up yet?"

"I bought it before you even asked me. I honestly thought you were going to ask Peter though." Tony admitted. 

"Peter is May's man of honour. Wouldn't leave you out, are we all still meeting up for dinner tonight?"

Shit. Tony completely forgot about their couples dinner plans, that's going to be fun.

"Yeah of course. Time and place?"

"The Valhalla, 7.30. See you and Pepper there!"

"Okay bye," Tony hung up the phone and rested his arms over the steering wheel, lying his head between them. This was going to be torcher. 

An hour or two later, Tony entered the penthouse and walked through to find Pepper making lunch. 

"Where have you been all night?" She asked, not looking up. She had cravings for pancakes and peanut butter and was making tons of them.

"With Happy." He lied through his teeth. "We were finishing off wedding plans." Tony didn't want to stop and talk, instead he wanted to have a shower, go to the lab and stay there all day, reading Peter's diary.

"Oh okay." Pepper spoke, she didn't seem too convinced, but she also didn't seem like she cared. 

"Dinner tonight with the happy couple." Tony reminded her, receiving a grunt in reply. 

"Are you okay Pepper? You don't seem yourself."

"Haven't been myself for a while, but thanks for only noticing now." Pepper looked up to him, grabbing her plate and walking towards the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sit down Tony." She said to him as she sat at the table. He did as he was told and sat across from her.

"I'm not happy, this kid was our decision and we were supposed to be doing this together." She began. Tony nodded, listening to what she had to say.

Pepper continued. "I've decided that even though my moods are all over the place, we need to try and fix whatever is wrong between us. I've got a scan tomorrow and I want you to come."

Tony nodded again, "Okay, deal."

Pepper half smiled and held out her hands to hold his on the table. "I know I've been moody and grumpy. I know it's put a lot of stress on you, and I really don't mean it. I do love you Tony, with all my heart. And I really want to give you this kid, I think it would be good for us."

In his head, Tony was ready to have a breakdown. He didn't want to be in the situation he was in. Pepper in love with him, carrying a baby and he just wanted to escape, to a younger man's arms who won't let him in unless he promises forever. 

Tony loved Pepper, but not in that way. But they were married and expecting, he couldn't be the man to chuck her out, broken hearted and pregnant. That would shatter her heart.

And Peter… he liked Peter. He thought he could love him, but as Peter explained to him, that's not enough. 

So there he was, a heart belonging to no one, and two people wanting it whole. Soon to be three when Pepper gives birth. He couldn't wait for the wedding and honeymoon to be over, he needed Happy to talk to. Happy always fixed everything. 

"Then let's try and make this work, we have a few months left to fix things. And a fancy wedding to attend." He flashed her his charming smile and made her grin in return.

\---

When Pepper and Tony arrived at Valhalla, May and Happy were already there at the table. They had reserved a round table upstairs, with fancy tablecloths and candles.

Sitting down, they all exchanged pleasantries and caught up on each others day.

"So has anyone heard from Peter?" Pepper asked the table. Tony froze, trying to act normal as he took a sip from his water. He kept looking out for the waiter to come by so he could order some alcohol.

"No, he hasn't called in the last two days." Happy replied. "But he apologised to May, and everything's okay. He'll be home for the wedding,"

Tony smiled to himself as he thought about seeing Peter in a few days, remembering that he still had Peter's spare key and diary back at home in his safe. He won't have to wait too long to see that cute little smile again.

Little did he know that as Pepper and May were discussing the other day, Happy was looking at him, reading his face and getting an inkling of what was going on. 

The waiter came by and they ordered their food and wine. They moved onto talking about Pepper's pregnancy and Tony was even more zoned out. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to check it.

**HH -** What's wrong? You have completely zoned out. 

Tony looked up to Happy who had his phone sitting in one hand and was leaning over to listen to the ladies conversation.

**TS -** I can't tell you just yet. I want to though. Can I ask you something though?

**HH -** Of course.

**TS -** Are you happy? I mean, with your life, not your name. 

Happy smiled into his phone and shook his head as he replied. 

**HH -** Definitely. I have a great job, gorgeous fiance, you're my best friend, Peter and I get on really well. Things are great. Why? Aren't you?

The waiter came about and poured their wine, and Tony downed half of his glass before replying, trying to give some time between texts so their partners wouldn't catch on.

**TS -** How do you know when you've met the person you're supposed to be with? How do you know you're happy?

**HH -** Apart from checking my name tag? I just know. I feel better when I'm with her. I don't want to be anywhere else. I smile more in a day than I used to. I actually want to be a better person, do things for people for no reason.

That was exactly the answer Tony didn't want to get. Because it underlined the fact that right now, he was far from happy.

**TS -** I'm pleased for you Happy, I really am. You deserve all the good that's coming your way. 

**HH -** Thank you. But you're not okay are you? I can see it. Does it have something to do with last night?

"Can you two please put your phones away?" Pepper spoke up, making them both look up from their phones. 

"Sorry Pep," Tony shot Happy a look and then put his phone in his pocket. They both rejoined the conversation as their food finally arrived.

By desert time Pepper had broken her own rule and began to tell Happy and May all about their marriage troubles and them trying to get it fixed. 

"Pepper, come on they don't need to hear this." Tony informed her, taking a bite of his chocolate torte.

"They are our best friends, Tony," she threw back at him before carrying on.

"And we then decided to try and work on things, try to get us back to what we were." She concluded. 

May's phone rang at that point, and she looked at the caller ID. "Oh, it's Peter, do you mind?" She asked the table. 

"Answer it," Tony told her straight away. Happy eyed him up, he looked far too eager.

May brought the phone to her ear. 

"Hey how are you?... that's good… so classes were good?... Yes I've picked up your suit… come home the night before?... we're out with Pepper and Tony… yeah Tony's fine… okay."

May looked at Tony reaching the phone over to him. "He wants to speak to you."

Tony beamed and took the phone from her as Pepper plowed into her pancakes. 

"Hey Peter,"

_ "Hey. Pretend I'm saying stuff about college. I miss you." Peter's voice was like music to his ears. _

"That's great, I take it classes are looking good so far?" Tony was quick on his feet. 

_ "Spent the whole time thinking about you. Do you miss me?" _

"Yes, I know it's a great college. You'll learn a lot."

_ Peter giggled. "I know I said we should completely keep apart, and this is so over the line. I just had to hear your voice." _

"You and I are the same Peter, just remember to never take your eye off the prize. Make sure you have fun okay?"

_ "I love you Tony, we can hang up now. Will I see you at the wedding?" _

Tony smiled and ate another bite of torte. "I know, the wedding will be great. I'll see you there!" 

_ "Bye Tony," _

"Bye Peter."

They hung up the call and Tony returned the phone back to May. The smile never left Tony's face as he carried on eating.

"As I was saying, me and Tony are gonna work on us and reconnect. We want to be as happy as you two."


	7. The Wedding

Wednesday night and Peter had traveled over to stay the night before the wedding. Happy was staying with Tony at the penthouse because the groom can't see the bride before the wedding, but as Peter was a part of the bridal party he had to stay with May and her friends. Pepper was not a part of the wedding party by choice, as she didn't want her pregnancy moods to spoil the festivities.  MJ was one of the bridesmaids, so Peter wasn't too fussed about staying home.

Over at the penthouse, Happy and Tony were in the kitchen having a drink as Happy made them food. 

"You don't have to cook you know, I could just order in." Tony smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

His best friend smiled and continued to cut up vegetables as he looked up at him. "I like cooking." He shrugged.

"We could go out and get drunk?" Tony offered. 'We never did do the whole bachelor party thing."

"Probably not a good idea the night before the wedding, Tony," Happy laughed as he put oil into the pan.

"Anyway, we have to talk about your sudden bought of unhappiness." He spoke again. 

Tony sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Do we have to? It's supposed to be a good night and if I just talk about what I'm feeling then I'll ruin it."

"If you don't tell me, I'll spend the entire time worrying about you." 

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the bottle of wine to fill up his glass. "Fine. We can talk about it for ten minutes, and then we stop okay?"

  * Half an hour later -



Happy and Tony were sitting on the sofa, finishing off their burgers with a third bottle of wine open. The TV was on in the background as Tony tried to explain everything without giving away Peter's identity.

"You mean to tell me this kid isn't even yours?" 

Tony shook his head. "Nope!" He finished the last piece of burger from his plate. "And she wants us to try and be happy together again which is good but -"

"You're cynical about it." Happy cut him off. "You don't think you can be. When was the last time you felt happy? Like, truly happy, not wanting to escape."

Tony bowed his head, rubbing his forehead, looking pained. "Honestly? Sunday night." He admitted, scrunching up his face and looking up to his best friend like he was waiting to be told off.

"Who was she?" Happy asked plainly. "Someone we know?"

Tony pursed his lips. "Uh. I don't know. It's not… I can't you yet." 

The other man looked quizzical. "Listen, you're my best friend and I want you to be okay, but remember what matters is you have a pregnant wife whose in love with you. How many times have you seen this new lady? Have you slept with her?"

Tony smiled into his glass as he took a sip.  "Well, kind of. We kind of slept together. And it was amazing."

"Yeah? That good? Better than Pepper?" 

Happy watched as the widest smile spread over his best friend's face. "Uh. Yeah. It was probably the best night that I can remember, and we didn't even fully sleep together. I know I shouldn't have gone, but it made me feel more like the strong person I used to be."

"She sounds fantastic for you Tony, I shouldn't say that. Was the 'not-sex' actually that good?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "You don't even know… it was. Wow."

Happy nodded and finished off his food, placing his plate on the table. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I don't even think I know what love is anymore, it's like I've lost the ability. I don't feel connected to Pepper, I don't feel connected to her kid, I feel happy around this person, but 'love' I just don't understand."

Happy felt sorry for Tony, especially because things were going so well for him. In less than 24 hours he was to be married to the love of his life, have a family again. His best friend was alive and everything he had done had paid off in the end. Poor Tony didn't have love in his life, and that was heartbreaking.

"What are you going to do?" 

"Got any advice? How do I even know who I love? If I can love?

Happy sighed and finished his glass off, reaching over for another bottle to open. "You need to give yourself some time. Get away by yourself, the person you miss most is the person you want to be with." 

Tony nodded, leaning into the couch. "And that'll show me who I love?"

"No, that'll show you who you want to spend time with. You'll know whether you love them when you see them again." Happy filled both their glasses. "But do it after the wedding! Don't start ignoring people at the ceremony!"

"Okay, okay enough of my tragic love story, let's hear about you. You excited for tomorrow?"

Happy beamed, relaxing into the couch as he thought about tomorrow. "I'm nervous, but yeah. Really excited. I'm finally getting the family I deserve, and I couldn't be happier."

Tony was overjoyed for the other man. If anyone deserved this, Happy did.

🌸

The wedding came about faster than expected, and now there were only a few minutes before the bridal party was going to walk down the aisle.

Peter was in the room with May as she finished getting ready. He was standing in front of the mirror, fixing his suit. 

"You look good!" MJ complimented him, fixing his tie. 

"Thanks, so do you." He smiled back. 

"You nervous?" She asked him.

"I'm not the one getting married," Peter laughed, perching on a nearby chair as they waited for May's hair to be perfected. 

"I mean…" MJ whispered, pulling up a chair beside him so May didn't hear. "About seeing Tony,"

Peter nodded, smiling as he chewed his lip. "Yeah, really nervous. Do you think he will be nervous to see me?"

MJ nodded. "Yeah, I think he will."

"Come on then," May stood up, looking absolutely radiant as they walked towards the front of the church. 

As they walked down the aisle, everybody smiled and watched the bride. Peter should have been paying attention to the ceremony itself, but instead, he eyed up Tony, who was standing next to the groom.

Peter stopped behind May in the line up. He dared to look up to focus on Tony, who looked utterly fantastic by the way. When Peter gazed upwards, he noticed Tony was already looking at him. 

Peter blushed as they watched each other, a smile playing on both their faces. Peter felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. His skin felt heated as the officiator spoke about true love. 

They got lost in each other's eyes, listening to the words being said about forever. Tony couldn't help but notice how bloody adorable the younger man looked. Peter's eyes sparkled something beautiful. They didn't realize that they were standing in front of tons of people, practically eye-fucking each other.

After the ceremony was over, Tony grabbed Peter's hand and led him away to the kitchen of the venue. 

"Where are we going?" Peter giggled as he followed the older man through the hallway and into a cupboard. 

Tony pressed Peter up against the wall and smiled, "You look outstanding." Tony whispered, kissing Peter's jawline. His hot breath sending a shiver down his spine.

"Thought we had a deal?" Peter grinned, letting his fingers slide up Tony's neck. 

"We do, starts tomorrow," Tony smirked, nibbling at his earlobe. Peter closed his eyes as he felt Tony's lips against him. 

"Oh fuck," he moaned as he felt Tony's hands grasp at his hips. The older man fell down to his knees. Tony's fingers fumbled at his button as Peter's found his hair. 

"Fucking finally," Peter let his head roll backward, eager to feel Tony's lips as he had always dreamed of.

Suddenly the door opened. "Are you fucking kidding me?!?!"

Both Peter and Tony froze, looking up to see Happy standing there with the most shocked look on their faces. 

Happy closed the door and switched on the light. "This is the person you were talking about??" He seemed slightly angry, spitting out his words. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

Tony fastened up Peter's trousers and stood up again, stepping away slightly. "Uh. I was going to -"

'I know what you were going to do Tony, I have eyes! Why are you doing it here? Are you telling me that Peter is the person you spent Sunday with?"

Tony nodded as Peter blushed. The younger man nudged Tony. "You told him about it? What did you say?"

Tony turned to him and smiled. "Just that it was the best sex, non-sex ever."

"Awww…" Peter raised his hand to Tony's. 

"Ew ew ew! Are you kidding me guys?!" Happy exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that… or SEE that! Peter go and see your Aunt, she's been looking for you. Tony, you stay with me."

Peter nodded and smiled at Tony, walking back towards the door. "See you later?"

Tony nodded in reply. "See you, Pete."

Peter left the cupboard, leaving a very awkward atmosphere between the two best friends.

"I could fucking kill you right now," Happy turned to him.

"What? What's wrong? He's legal!" Tony protested, holding his hands up. 

"It's PETER! The kid whose in LOVE with you. You can't just play about with his heart, you kiss it you by it!" Happy growled. 

Tony leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "Can you let me figure things out? By the time the honeymoon is over then everything will be fine. I promise."

Happy glared at him. "If you break his heart, I'll kill you. Now go out there, kiss your wife and play happy families. Don't ruin this for day for May, please."

Tony nodded, "Okay. For you." 

"I love you man." Happy smiled, heading towards the door. 

"I love you too Bud."

\---

The rest of the reception went down without a fault. Both Tony and Peter did their speeches and everyone applauded, the first dance went down beautifully and by the time the skies got darker, people were a lot drunker. 

"Peter," Tony whispered in his ear as he stood at the bar. Peter turned around, but his lips curled up in a grin.

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Wanna dance?"

Peter giggled and turned around to face him, not realizing how close the older man was. Their chests were only inches apart.

"If we dance, people will know." 

"Dance with me outside, we can still hear the music," Tony whispered, smiling sweetly.

"Lead the way."

The two snuck outside and stopped on the grass near an open window. The music was playing quite loudly.  _ 'Enchanted by Taylor Swift' _

Tony gently held onto the hand of the younger man and pulled him gently against himself. He placed one hand on the small of his back, and entwined their fingers together.

Peter was so close to him now, their chests lying softly against each other. Tony lead them in a dance, gently moving around the grass, looking down at Peter so lovingly.

They were both breathing so slowly, watching each other as they danced around the garden. 

"I love the way you move," Tony smiled, feeling the younger man's slender body fit so well against him. 

"I love you," Peter blushed, leaning up to press a soft kiss on his cheek. Tony let his eyes fall shut as he spun Peter around under his arm. 

The moment was so magical, Peter grinning as spun around, gazing into Tony's eyes every so often. He giggled gleefully as he was pulled closer once more. 

"Can I kiss you?" Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. "Please?"

Peter smiled. "Once more and then the ultimatum is back on." He leaned up to hover his mouth over Tony's. 

Tony leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft and sweet kiss, both of them holding onto each other like it was the last time they would ever touch.

Six feet away, Pepper stood at the corner of the building, watching them. She had come out for a breath of fresh air and instead found the wind knocked out of her as there stood her husband kissing a young man.

She wanted to scream and kill him, but she knew that this was a long time coming. Stepping backward, she went back in to pretend to enjoy her night.

A faster song started to play, and Tony finished the kiss, leading Peter into a faster dance. They broke apart and danced like two idiots, smiling and laughing the night away.


	8. Tony Takes A Break

The next day, Peter went back to college and Tony went back to Pepper. They hardly spoke for the first day or so, and it wasn't until he told her about taking a break that she decided to talk to him.

"You want to… leave?"

"It's two weeks in the UK. I'm going to be doing business, it's just me and I won't be contacting anyone."

Pepper assumed he was leaving with Peter for an affair, she grimaced at him and looked at him through furrowed brows.

"You're going alone? So what. No Happy, no Peter?"

Tony shook his head. "None of them. Peter's back at college, can you check up on him while I'm away? Also Happy is on the way to his honeymoon in Barbados."

Pepper gritted her teeth. "And what? I'm supposed to just sit here alone and pregnant?" 

"I've invited Wanda over while I'm away, you're not going to be alone. It's just two weeks, and I'll bring you something back?" He offered to her. Tony really needed this, to get away, to think about what he wanted, what he felt. 

He felt horrible about leaving her behind. He made sure that the place was stocked with food so she didn't have to leave the house. Tony even stocked the place up with pancake mix and peanut butter for her.

"Okay," Pepper fake smiled. "When do you leave?" 

"Sunday night, and I'll be back two Sundays after." 

Pepper nodded. "You'd better get packing then," she stood up from the table and walked through to the kitchen.

"Pep, honey, are you going to be okay?" Tony asked, following behind her. 

"Yes." Her answer was short and cold.

"No you're not. Listen, neither of us are happy, neither of us know what's going on with our lives. Let's have this two weeks, and try to figure out who we are."

Pepper sighed and leaned against the kitchen island, "We were once happy Tony. I don't know what went wrong."

Tony shook his head. "I have no idea," he shrugged. "But maybe we can figure this all out."

Pepper rested her hand on Tony's and squeezed it. "Okay honey. Just be safe."

\---

True to his word, Tony turned off his phone when he left. Friday had the protocol, if some kind of emergency came up she would turn his phone on and try to contact, but until then all devices were off. The plane journey wasn't too bad, he slept half the way. 

These two weeks were going to be difficult, he had to decide who and what he needed and wanted. What exactly love meant and felt like. 

He had gotten himself a hotel in the middle of somewhere he had never heard of before. A little town called Stirling in the middle of Central Scotland. It wasn't much, but it had all he needed.

The worst part of this all was how much he hated to be alone with his thoughts. Tony got himself a large hotel room with a TV, and he was close enough to town to get anything he needed.

It was Monday night by the time he got to the hotel, and fell onto the bed. Two weeks of silence, two weeks of trying to understand his own mind. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Over the coming days, Tony took himself out and about the city. There were lots of beautiful sites, but none which he felt he was truly enjoying. 

Pepper always wanted to come here, and they had hoped to visit here someday. Back when they were in love, they had the entire world at their feet. And now everything in Tony's life seemed dull and grey. 

It was like every day was repeating itself, living in a world where colour didn't seem to stick. All Tony ever wanted was to wake up and go to sleep happy. He knew what he wanted, he just didn't have the strength to do so. 

What kind of man leaves a woman whose pregnant? Would that make him a dishonourable man? What would everyone else say?

He had to figure out if he loved Peter though. He wanted him, he missed him, but that wasn't enough for Peter. The younger man wanted forever, and Tony had to be sure that's what he wanted. 

As he stood by the castle, looking out over the city and hills, he thought about how much Peter would love it. 

Peter would probably drag him around the castle and buy ridiculous things from the gift shop, then stop outside for ice cream, and walk back into town. 

The idea of showing Peter worlds he had never seen before made him very happy. He felt like flying Peter off to all the best holiday destinations, spoiling him rotten and giving him the world.

That night as he got into bed, he closed his eyes and dreamed of Peter. Peter leaning over him, letting himself be taken over with pleasure as he watched Tony. Fuck, as soon as he touched the younger man's ass he knew he wanted it. In his hands, his mouth. It was fucking spectacular. 

Palming over his crotch, thinking about Peter made his cock spring to life. He hadn't gotten himself off in such a long time. Apart from that Sunday with Peter, the last time he was able to have sex was with Pepper when they were trying, and that felt more like work than anything.

Now he could enjoy it, envisioning the younger man between his legs, his beautiful sparkly eyes beaming up at him as he swallowed his cock.

"Ooohh…" Tony moaned as he imagined Peter bobbing his head, sucking harder and harder. His hands would trail over his body, squeezing his thighs and then travelling up to squeeze his nipples.

"Oh shit. Pete… baby…" he gasped as he worked the other hand over his body, thrusting his hips as he pinched down on a nipple, feeling what Peter felt that night. 

He wanted Peter under him, legs wrapped around him as he thrusts into him. Peter would make the most erotic noises, little squeaks and moans into his ear. His dick would be so perfect in Tony's hand as he would pump it in rhythm with his hips. 

"Oh Peter… oh Peter, Peter fuck!" Tony whimpered, his hips jolting forward, this thumb flicking over the slit. His orgasm was about to hit him, he rolled his head backwards as he could see Peter's face in his mind's eye.

"PETER!" He came all over his hand, breathing rapidly as he let his orgasm take over his body.

That night he slept a full ten hours, and only the best of dreams.

\---

Back in college all the way back home, Peter was sitting in class moping. He hadn't heard from Tony in a week and two days now, two more weeks until the ultimatum was up. But he knew that Tony wasn't going to pick him!

Why would he? Why would the great Tony Stark decide to slum it with Peter? He knew that as soon as Pepper gave birth that Tony would fall in love with the kid and stay with them.

This week Peter had texted, and called, and emailed Tony throughout, trying to find out what's going on, to see if things are still sparking between them. Nothing.

He wasn't thinking as he walked down the hallways, accidentally bumping into someone. 

Peter dropped his bag and knelt down to pick it up.

"Oh I'm sorry," he spoke as he looked up at the boy who'd come down to help him pick up his bags.

"No it's okay," the other boy replied. When they stood up, Peter took a good look at him. He was around his age, blonde hair and the bluest eyes. 

"I'm Justin, you're Peter right?" He asked him with a smile. Justin was looking at him like he was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Obviously gay, and obviously crushing on him from the second they locked eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Peter smiled back as they began to walk down the halls together. 

"I'm in all your classes. You don't seem to notice much do you?" Justin laughed as they walked through some doors.

"Sorry, I just space out from time to time. Where are you headed?"

"Lunch hall, you coming?" Justin asked. Peter stopped for a moment, maybe having a new friend would be good for him? Help him keep his mind off Tony for now.

\---

In Scotland, Tony had two days left of his solitude. He was sitting watching couples sit and eat together as he had dinner near his hotel. The restaurant was lovely enough, but was run amok with people in love. Before him he could see two couples, mocking him almost. 

One was a man, a woman and a baby. The baby was crying, and the man had three beers in front of him, working his way through them. The lady was getting on at her husband for not paying attention, and they were getting on at each other as they tried to get through dinner. 

The other one was a couple sitting near the window, two men leaning into each other, laughing at some inside joke. They were looking at each other with such love and such admiration. It made Tony jealous. 

Stark watched them as the night went on, seeing how sickeningly sweet they were. He found himself wanting that, wanting the sweetness that they had. 

As desert came for him, there was a gasp, and Tony turned to see one of the men get down on one knee, pulling out a box. 

The restaurant fell silent as everyone watched, well, except for the baby who was making noises and the lady who was hitting her husband to pay attention. 

"Nigel, you are the love of my life." The man on one knee said, "I have fallen madly in love with you and I couldn't possibly live one more day without you. Would you do the honour of becoming my husband?" 

Nigel had tears in his eyes as he accepted, and the crowd erupted in applause. 

"Why do you never do cute stuff for me?" The woman on the other table complained st her husband. "Am I not good enough, is that it?"

Tony let out a deep breath and started in his desert. When he watched the two lovers get engaged, he kept thinking about how Peter would react if he asked him that question. 

Peter would cry, and hold him so tightly. He would kiss him through his tears and never want to stop. Tony closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered standing at the end of the aisle, listening to words about love and staring into those brown eyes. 

Then he thought back to the moment that Peter came, moaning his name, looking him straight in the eyes. Tony's stomach had butterflies, his heart pounding as he realised, this entire time all he did was expect Peter to be there. 

He made notes about where to take him, what to buy him. At night he thought about cuddling up next to him. 

Peter. It was Peter he wanted. 

That night he watched a movie, an old classic. ' _ When Harry Met Sally,'  _ When it got to the end, Tony thought about what Billy Crystal had to say. 

"I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Tony shot up in his bed, realisation flushing over his entire body in a wave. His mind finally clicked into place, the person he loved, the person he wanted to bathe in their scent, talk to every night, grow old with. It was Peter.

He loved Peter.

🌸

That night he finally decided to open up the diary. Peter's diary he had brought with him, but dare not read, until now. He needed to see the words that Peter felt, feel exactly how the other man must be missing him.

He flicked through the pages, stopping every time he saw his name written there.

_ 'Dear Diary, _

_ Tony has been on my mind all day. We were in the lab last night and he was topleas again, because apparently God wants me to have some kind of fucking seizure. He looked so amazing I nearly secretly took a photo of him. Good God I am going to use that image tonight.' _

_ ' - and also Mr. Stark told me how intelligent I am and I blushed so hard my face was at least 10 degrees hotter than the rest of me. - ' _

_ ' - okay so he is the bravest man I've ever known, he flew me out of there to safety and it was the best moment of my life. ' _

_ ' - She's pregnant. I can't breathe. I've been crying for so long now that my eyes are stinging. Pepper gets everything! She gets to spend her life with him! And now with a baby in the mix, they will always have the strongest connection. I hate her so much, I mean she's lovely, but I am so fucking jealous.' _

_ ' - I miss him so much. He is the sunshine in my life, without him, there just isn't any me.' _

_ ' - I need to leave. I can't do this anymore. If I'm alone with him one more time I'm going to kiss him. I can't fucking do this again.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing the next chapters to all my fics, I have no internet right now and I'm relying on a bad 3g connection, I promise I am not giving up on any of them. They will ALL be finished and more will come xx don't give up on me yet xx


	9. Did Someone Say Angst?

Monday came and went and Tony was back home safe and sound, knowing exactly what he wanted. First, he decided he wanted to tell Peter the good news. Tomorrow, he was going to turn up at his dorm and surprise him, he couldn't wait to see the look on Peter's face when he told him.

Over at MIT, Peter was watching the DVD for the 18th time. He never fully got through it without crying. 

There was one video of his 7th birthday, everyone was there; his parents, Ben and May. Peter was getting completely spoiled and everyone looked so happy to see him. 

Peter had gotten a new bike from Ben and May, and he was so in love with it. The video jumped to someone filming them out in the garden trying to learn to ride it.

Everyone was so proud of him. Back then he really knew happiness, and how it felt to be loved. Of course now he still had his Aunt May, and now Happy was in the family. But it just wasn't the same. Knowing that Tony went out of his way to find these recordings to gift him with, made him feel even more in love with the man. 

Tomorrow he had two classes and was going to dinner with Justin. The man seemed to really like Peter, but the feeling wasn't exactly mutual. Sure, Justin was cute, smart and sweet. But he wasn't Tony. No one could match up to his intelligence, his beauty, his downright smugness. 

Even with Tony's imperfections, he was perfect to Peter. He wasn't dating Justin, but if you'd ask Justin he would say something else. Peter had gone out of his way to tell the other man that he wasn't gay, (even though he was), so he didn't have to deal with the incessant come-ons, but that didn't stop the other student. 

Justin tried this best to 'woo' Peter, not believing that the man wasn't into men. Peter was showered with little gifts, things he didn't even want. But dinner was dinner and a boy's gotta eat, so they were going after classes and then back to the dorms.

\--

Dinner wasn't so bad? Justin tried appallingly hard to flirt with him, picking up the bill and inching closer to him as they walked. Peter kept thinking about how Tony hadn't contacted him yet, how the older man has probably chosen Pepper over him. Maybe if moving on was what he needed to do, Justin wouldn't be such a bad fit? 

Sure, he wasn't Tony. But no one was. Peter had tasted perfection and then it was taken away from him cold turkey. He spent his nights dreaming about the night they shared together, about the feel of the older man's body against his. He couldn't torcher himself like this anymore!

He needed to be with someone who wanted him, who loved him, who would choose him!

"Peter, are you okay?" Justin asked as they approached the dorm building. 

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, head was somewhere else. Thanks so much for dinner J, it was lovely." 

Justin blushed as they stopped and faced each other. Peter decided that fine, he would give this guy a chance. He obviously liked him, and there wasn't anything inherently  _ wrong _ with Justin… 

_ Stop thinking about Tony. He doesn't want you. Move on. _

"Want to come up to my room?" Peter found himself asking, kinda shocked by his own words. 

Justin beamed, like all his hard work had paid off. He nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to!" Peter led the way up the stairs and through the building, not knowing exactly what he was doing. 

He was hurting badly over a man who hadn't bothered to talk to him in 2 weeks! Not a single text. He ignored everything! Every call, every email. Tony had made his choice. 

And Peter just wanted to be loved.

Once inside the room, Justin got a little awkward. Peter locked the door and slumped down on his desk chair. "So uh. This is my room." He had honestly no clue how to act either.

"Come here," was Justin's reply, shakingly moving towards Peter and grabbing his hand. No sparks when their hands touched, but Peter assumed that eventually it'll feel as good as Tony. 

Peter stood up and led Justin stand close to him, a hand resting on his hip. Justin pulled in close and connected their lips together and kissed him. 

Peter just let it happen, kissing him back a little. As Justin placed his hands on the bottom of Peter's back and leaned against him, opening up the kiss, Peter started to feel sick. 

He didn't want to be kissing anyone else, he felt like he was cheating even though he hadn't ever been in a relationship with Tony. His stomach twisted, and his head was screaming. If he didn't pull away right now, he was going to throw up all over him. 

Justin wasn't anything compared to Tony, and the pain rising up inside Peter was almost too much to bear. 

"I'm sorry," Peter pulled away, pressing his hand against Justin's chest. "Sorry," he repeated. "I feel gross, I need to take a shower."

Peter took a few steps back and picked up his towel. Justin smiled at him and took a step forward. "Do you want me to join you?"

"No!" He answered almost immediately. "I mean… no it's okay, I won't be long." 

Peter retreated into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it before turning on the shower. With his back against the wall of the shower and the hot water pouring over him, he finally let himself cry. 

Peter sobbed into his hands, his shoulders shaking as he let the pain of realising that Tony has ruined him take over his body. He missed that stupid man so much, and to be rejected like this killed him.

It was like everything that happened between them, meant nothing to Tony.

\---

Tony approached the door of Peter's dorm, his heart practically jumping out of his chest as he unlocked the door. He couldn't wait to look at Peter again, to take him in his arms and tell him how much he loved and adored him.

As he pushed the door open, he excitedly looked around the room, eyes falling on a body on the bed. 

"Peter?" Tony asked, closing the door. 

Justin looked up, he had been waiting on the bed in his underwear for when Peter came out. He wanted to surprise him and hopefully get him into bed. 

Tony froze. No. This cannot be happening. There's no fucking way. 

"Oh my god… are you Iron Man?" Justin stood up from the bed excitedly. "Why are you looking for Peter? He didn't tell me he knew you!"

Tony clenched his jaw, he felt his heart shattering inside of him. "Who are you? Where's Peter?"

"Peter's in the shower." Justin smiled, "We just came back from a date!"

The older man's hands balled into fists, he was trying not to lose it, trying so hard to will away the lump from his throat. Tony swallowed hard, looking over to the door of the bathroom where he could hear running water. He thought back to when he was here last, how happy he felt. And now Tony was miserable, and he just wanted to run away. 

"Can I help you Mr. Iron Man sir?" Justin asked, trying to get his attention.

"No. It's fine. I'm leaving." Tony turned around and opened the door, "Look after him yeah?" He asked Justin, not looking him in the eye. 

"Of course Sir!" Justin grinned as Tony left the room. 

Tony leaned against the wall for a moment. How could he be so stupid? Thinking that the kid would be waiting for him? Of course this is his fucking life! The moment he decided he wanted to spend his life with Peter, the man would find someone else. 

And he was younger too! Young and cute! Tony was just pushed aside like all that love talk was bullshit. So much for Stark and Parker Industries! He had to get out of here and fast, rejection from Peter was worse than anything else.

Tony could feel his eyes fill up with tears, he wiped one eye and started to walk down the hallway.

Back in the room, Peter came out of the bathroom, his hair a floppy mess with a towel around him. He spotted Justin sitting in his underwear on his bed texting.

"Uhhh J, what are you doing?" He clutched at his towel to make sure it stayed on.

"You'll never guess who turned up!" Justin smiled, standing up beside him and kissing his cheek. "Iron Man came in looking for you!"

Peter took a step back in shock. "Tony was here? Why didn't you tell me?! Were you naked when he came in? How long ago was this?"

Peter grabbed the nearest pair of jeans he could find and shoved them on, not caring that Justin was watching his naked ass.

"Uhh…"

"Justin! Tell me!" Peter snapped, rubbing his head with a towel and putting on his trainers. He didn't even bother to put a top on.

"You were in the shower, like 3 minutes ago? Yeah I was just wearing this,"

Peter gritted his teeth as he marched for the door. Without saying a word, Peter fled the room and ran down the corridor towards the exit to the car park. 

Adrenaline running through him, he didn't even realise the cold. As he jumped out the doors, there were groups of students standing around. 

Peter ignored it when they whistled and made fun of him for being out like this, instead he ran forward to the car park and spotted Tony walking towards his car.

"TONY!" Peter shouted, "TONY! WAIT!"

Tony paused, but didn't turn around. Peter caught up with him and stood in front of him, looking up and seeing the sadness in the older man's eyes.

"Why didn't you wait for me to come out?" Peter asked, trying to regain his breath.

"You were obviously busy." Tony replied coldly, looking around the car park.

"I wasn't, it really wasn't what it looked like,"

Tony shook his head. "Yeah it was Pete. I get it, I go away for two weeks to sort myself out and you find someone else, didn't realise it'd be so quick to move on."

Peter gaped, his eyes filling up with tears. "No, no honestly, please Tony, believe me! Why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Did you kiss him?"

Peter paused, shivering as he tried not to cry. "I didn't want to."

The hurt on Tony's face was obvious, he looked to his car and got his keys out of his pocket. "You've got a naked man waiting for you. I should be going."

"No, please, please don't go." Peter sobbed, his tears falling from his eyes. The cold was getting to him as he watched the older man leave him.

Tony paused, took off his jacket and turned around, handing it to Peter. "Here." He said coldly. "Keep yourself warm okay?" 

Their eyes met for a moment, both of them hopelessly in love and hopelessly in misery. Peter took the coat and wrapped it around himself, "Okay."

And with that, Tony walked away into the night, leaving Peter wanting to breakdown and cry his eyes out.

When he reached his room, he got inside and saw Justin waiting for him on the bed. 

"Oh, you're back!" He beamed, "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

Peter shouldn't snap, he shouldn't be this angry with Justin, but if this idiot kept his fucking clothes on then he would be riding off into the distance with the love of his life right now and not in dire pain.

"Get out." He spat. 

"What? Why?" Justin asked as he picked up his clothes from the floor. 

"Justin, get the hell out! I'm not interested okay? I've told you over and over, just get out!" Peter shouted, chucking him his shoes. 

Justin quickly got dressed, shoving his shoes on and making it for the door. "I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't! You just keep trying and trying, everytime I say no you try again! Do you understand what happened here tonight? Just GET OUT!" Peter exclaimed, his face red with anger. 

Justin left the dorm and fled the scene. Peter threw a book against the door and cried, falling to the floor and sobbing into his hands. He lay on the floor, crying into his arms as his heart broke into a thousand pieces.


	10. Happy Intervenes

So here we are, a broken hearted billionaire trapped in a marriage with a woman he didn't love and a baby on the way that wasn't even his. Tony just wanted to fly away, hide somewhere for a long time. 

He agreed to go to counselling with Pepper, and he tried his best to stop thinking about Peter. However Peter was a hard one to stop thinking about. 

Now Tony had been rejected, he wanted Peter even more. Seeing that boy in his bed was horrible, how the hell could Peter like that blonde better than him? Tony was so much smarter, so much more interesting! His body was fantastic compared to that kid. 

A week into playing house, Pepper and Tony had their first couples counselling session. Pepper was four months into her pregnancy at this point, and Tony hadn't felt anymore connected to her kid than he did before.

Happy and May were back from their honeymoon, and Peter was so horribly depressed that he had come to stay with them for a week, calling in sick to classes. They didn't mind having him back, in fact they really enjoyed it. If Peter was in a better mood it would be like playing happy families.

This leads us to now, where Peter was sitting on the couch wrapped up in Tony's coat, watching garbage on TV. He had been sitting there for about five hours now.

He called Tony eight times today, and there was no reply. The last one went straight to voicemail. Peter missed him so much, his face, his eyes, his smile, his voice… fuck Tony was never going to leave his mind.

"I'm worried about him," May whispered to Happy as they stood in the kitchen, watching him. "Did something happen while we were away?" 

Happy sighed. Tony was so in for it. He told him not to break Peter hard, not to hurt his kid. But no, what does Tony do? Depress Peter so much he had to come home to be with people who would look after him. 

"I'm gonna ask Tony," Happy replied. "I'll leave now," he watched Peter for a few more seconds, feeling terribly sorry for the younger man. He grabbed his keys, kissed May and headed out the door. 

As Happy went over to Tony's, May sat down next to Peter and tried to get him to speak.

"Hey love, how you doing?" She asked him. Peter looked at her with tired eyes and turned back to the screen.

"Eh." He replied.

May shifted so she could pull him into a cuddle, watching the TV with him and her arms around him. "Things are gonna be okay Pete," she smiled.

"I hope so." 

\---

Happy turned up at the penthouse to find the couple sitting on opposite sides of the couch watching some crap on TV. They both looked bored stiff, not really enjoying the night.

"Hey!" Happy spoke, he was obviously annoyed, snapping his fingers. "Hey!" He spoke again.

They both looked up at him, and a smile played on both their faces. They were obviously happy to see him, now they didn't have to be alone together in all this awkwardness.

"Happy!" Pepper grinned,

"Look who's back!" Tony smiled, standing up. "How was the honeymoon?"

Happy didn't look like he was here to talk about such nice things. Instead, he glared at Tony. 

"I need to talk to you." Happy told him sternly. "Preferably somewhere where it's just US." 

Tony immediately understood and the smile faded from his face, he motioned with his head for the other man to follow him.

They walked out of the room and into Tony's home office. Tony sat down in his desk chair as Happy closed the door behind him, locking it and walking towards the other side of the desk.

"What the hell is going on? What did I say about messing with Peter? I leave and the kid is so depressed he's living on our couch again!"

Tony looked confused, "He's home?"

"Yeah but for like a week, he's called in sick to college and hasn't left the house. He spends his nights crying, so, you wanna tell me what you did to him?"

Tony cleared his throat and leaned against the desk. "I didn't do anything! I left, just like you said, and I came back to tell him I love him and some young guy is in his bed!"

Happy breathed in deeply, he was seething. "How long did you leave for?"

"Two weeks!"

"Two weeks?? And you didn't contact him to tell him you'd be away??"

"You told me not to play with him, that I needed time away!" Tony exclaimed, standing up too. 

"I told you to take a few days to figure stuff out! And I had hoped that you had the bloody sense to tell him that you were gonna be silent for a few days!" Happy snapped back at him.

"So what? What happens now? He already has someone else!?" Tony was hurt, hurt by Peter, hurt by his awful decisions and now hurt that his best friend was yelling at him like EVERYTHING was his fucking fault.

"I don't know about any young guy Tony. He hasn't said anything, but you have to fucking fix this. Even if Peter has moved on, do you think it's FAIR for you to try and make things work with Pepper when you obviously don't even want her? Do you not know how many hearts you're leaving in your wake?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT MY HEART HAPPY?" Tony shouted back at him, his voice straining and his face going red. 

Happy stayed silent, clenching his jaw as he watched the pain and misery on his best friends face. 

"Does how I feel even matter anymore?" Tony asked quieter, "I love him Happy. But he doesn't love me anymore."

Happy walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should answer his calls? Talk to him? Maybe things will clear themselves up."

Tony bowed his head, "Okay. Yeah. Thank you."

"And while you're on that, could you sort things out with Pepper? If you don't love her, don't stay with her." He half smiled at him, raising his eyebrows in an expression as if to say  _ 'you know I'm right'. _

Tony agreed to settle things up, and Happy left to go home and speak to Peter. He was glad to hear that Tony cared for Peter too, because he knew that even if Peter had a boyfriend, he would always prioritise Tony.

When Happy got back into the apartment, he found May making dinner and Peter hadn't moved from his spot. His eyes were glazed as he stared blankly at the screen, bags under them.

"Okay Kid," Happy started as he sat down on the couch beside Peter. "Who was this guy in your dorm room?"

Peter's head snapped up and stared at him, "Uh… he was just this guy who likes me. I told him I wasn't interested and when I was in for the bathroom he strippped off."

Happy furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, so he isn't your boyfriend? Just some guy who was trying to get you into bed?"

Peter nodded. "I'm not even interested in him." He admitted, "I was just attempting to get over Tony."

Happy smiled, leaning his elbow against the sofa and resting his head in his hands. He wanted to laugh, realising this whole thing was just some big misunderstanding. 

"You're laughing at me." Peter stated quietly. "Why?"

Happy got his keys out of his pocket and took two off of it with a fob. "Here," he handed it over to Peter. "Lab keys. Go over there and speak to him."

Peter expressed confusion, taking the keys. "You really think I should?"

Happy nodded. "But go shower first, you stink. Grab some food, and then go over. Trust me."

Peter slowly stood up and grasped the keys in his hand, putting them in Tony's jacket as he thought about it. "You sure?"

"Go!" Happy smiled and motioned for him to head to the bathroom. "Text us if you need us okay?"

Peter felt a grin crawl over his face as he thought about seeing Tony again. "Okay!" He replied as he hopped off to get ready.


	11. Last Night

It was 11pm and Tony was sitting in the lab. He had tried to tell Pepper earlier, but he had no idea what to say. 

"Hey Pep, do you mind if I veto marriage counselling, it's not gonna work out between us, go stay with your parents and have fun with the baby."

Tony had originally come down there to get some work done, maybe fix some machines, upgrade his suit. Something to get his mind working again, to make him think about something else, but instead he was lying with his head in his arms against the desk. 

"Fuuuuuuuuckkkkk." He groaned as he tried to get all the negative thoughts out of his head. Tony was so near a panic attack it was unreal. Everything was just spinning out of his control and he wanted to escape.

"Sir," Friday spoke up. "Happy has been identified by his ID coming into the lab. He will be there in 42 seconds."

Tony raised his head a little to answer. "Thanks babe." He sat back and rubbed his eyes, back to the door. 

When the door opened, the person slowly walked in and stayed silent for a second or two.

"Happy, I know what you're gonna say. Just tell me if Peter is okay. That's all that matters right now." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I am." Peter answered.

Tony stood up and turned around, looking the younger man in the eyes. His heart began to pound as he finally had the man he was missing standing right in front of him.

"You're here?" Tony asked, trying to mask his true feelings. 

"I am. We have to talk." Peter whispered, standing a little closer to him, still space between them.

"What about? You and your fancy man eloping?" Tony questioned him. 

Peter shook his head as the sweetest smile played over his lips. "That idiot? No. I kicked him out. I didn't even know he had taken off his clothes."

Tony leaned against the desk behind him, cokcing his head. "So he isn't your boyfriend then?"

"Are you kidding me? You think I would downgrade like that?" Peter giggled. "I told him I'm not interested, he can't take no for an answer."

"Want me to kill him?" Tony asked, a little bit of a happier tone to his voice. Both of their faces softened a little, as again Peter took a step forward.

"I'll let you know," Peter said with a grin. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I never got over you."

Tony's heart started to flutter, he had hoped that would be the case. The younger man still loved him, and he felt like crying from happiness. 

"You don't think he's better than me?" Tony whispered, watching as Peter took another step. 

Peter shook his head, "No one's better than you Tony, you know that." Love written in Peter's eyes as he stepped into his personal space, just inches away. 

Tony's breath hitched as he caught a whiff of Peter's scent, he missed it so much. His fingers gently reached up and touched Peter's hip. 

"I missed you Peter." Tony admitted. "I disappeared for two weeks to figure out what I wanted. And I realised something. The entire time I thought of you. When I came to yours the other night…"

Tony swallowed, closing his eyes and thinking back to how he felt. "I came to tell you…"

Peter waited for the three little words, the words he had wanted to hear from those lips for so long.

Tony stood up, resting his hands against Peter's jaw. He looked the younger man in the eyes, smiling lovingly as he rubbed their noses together. "I love you Peter."

Peter's eyes welled up with tears and he grinned, his face flushing. "You do?"

Tony nodded, his lips hovering over Peter's, his hot breath against the younger man's. "I do. Come home."

Peter moved his head back and stared at him. "Are you gonna break up with Pepper?"

"I am." Tony nodded. "Tomorrow, is that okay? Please come home. I'll make up for all the money you lost, you can live here with me."

Tears streamed down Peter's cheek as he felt like his entire body was flying. "I'd love to Tony, yes. I… I love you so much!"

Within a second, Peter's lips were against the older man's, pressing his body into him. Tony's hands wrapped around his hips as Peter's fingers went through Tony's hair. 

The kiss deepened and got dirtier as Tony stuck his tongue in Peter's mouth. Without warning Tony spun them around so now the younger man was against the desk. Tony stood between his legs as he lifted the younger man to sit on the surface. 

The kisses got faster, their hands grabbing at each other as the fire between them got stronger. This was everything they both wanted for so long, and there was no way Tony was going to let him go now.

Peter moaned as Tony trailed kisses down his jaw. "You know…" Tony whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. 

"I thought about you every second we were away from each other." 

Peter smiled as he moved his head to the side, Tony biting at his neck. "Ohh," Peter moaned. "You did? Did you think about me in bed?"

Tony chuckled against his skin, sending vibrations through the younger man's body. Peter was already getting hard under him. Tony's lips trailed down his body, lifting up Peter's top and heading straight for his nipple.

"Oh yeah," Tony grinned, sucking down on one of Peter's nipples.

"Fuck Tony," Peter moaned, his eyes closed as he felt the older man's lips and tongue trail down his body, peppering it was kisses. 

"I thought about you between my legs… do you remember that baby? Oh you were so good." Tony used his leg to bring his chair back to him as he sat down. His fingers undoing the buttons on Peter's jeans.

"Mhhhm…" Peter replied, he couldn't believe what was happening, finally he was getting adored by the man of his dreams. 

"Oh baby, you were so good that night," Tony moaned as the younger man helped him get rid of his jeans. 

Peter was looking down at him with lust in his eyes, his breath uneven as he watched Tony kiss over his milky thighs. His beard felt so good against his sensitive skin.

"That feels so good," Peter moaned, his fingers knitting into Tony's hair. The older man licked a stripe of skin up towards his crotch.

"Can I suck you off baby?" Tony asked, looking up at him for permission. "I've been thinking about it for ages," he admitted. 

Peter blushed and nodded. "Oh god, yes please!" He felt his boxers being pulled down and he widened his legs, leaning backwards and holding himself up.

"Christ Pete, you're so hot." Tony whispered, his hands feeling Peter all over, smoothing up his chest and then down to his hips.

This was the first time he had seen another man's dick in a sexual light, and god he was really turned on by it. Peter was a good size, and hopefully his mouth was big enough to suck it down fully.

"I am?" Peter asked, licking his lips, looking down at Tony with hooded eyes.

"Yeah baby, you are." Tony lowered his head and pressed a kiss against the head of Peter's cock.

"Ohh!" Peter moaned, feeling the older man's lips form around his dick. Tony began to suck him hard, bobbing his head as he took all of Peter in his mouth. 

"Shit Tony!" Peter gasped as he felt his tongue wipe over the slit. It was utter bliss, looking down and seeing Iron Man between his legs. Tony was enjoying it too, hearing all of Peter's moans as he worked him harder. 

One hand made its way to Peter's balls, massaging them as he deepthroated him.

"Oh fuck… that's so good…" Peter moaned, hanging his head back, sweat glistening on his forehead as he began to pant. 

"Oooooh… oh Tony! You're so fucking hot… I can't wait for you to be inside me…" Peter told him, attempting to move his hips up to meet Tony's lips. 

Tony moved back a little and sucked on the head, using his hand to pump the base. 

"Shit… yES DADDY… oh fuck!"

Tony removed his lips from Peter, raising his eyes to look at Peter. 

Peter's eyes widened as he turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that, I don't know where that came from,"

A smirk played on the older man's face, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he shot Peter a playful expression. 

"Call me that louder baby," he winked before ducking down again and taking Peter's cock in his mouth once more. Sucking him hard, gripping at the younger man's hips.

"Oh… oh, OH FUCK!" Peter exclaimed as he leaned backwards, his arms turning to jelly as he tried to keep himself up. 

"Daddy! Fuck! That's so good daddy… I'm gonna… oh fuck gonna cum!" Peter moaned feeling his orgasm rise up inside him.

Seconds later he was exploding down Tony's mouth, moaning loudly as the older man drank him down. Tony removed his lips and stood up, holding the younger man's jaw and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I love you Peter," he whispered softly, as he smiled. Peter looked completely adorable, disheveled and in love. 

"I love you too Tony, so much." Peter's hands found their way to Tony's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

\---

Peter didn't want to leave, and Tony didn't want him to. It took ages for them to part from each other, kissing and touching as they held each other close. 

"Call you tomorrow?" Tony whispered, their noses softly touching. "Call you as soon as I've told her."

"You promise?" Peter asked, with pout on his face. 

Tony nodded and kissed his nose. "I promise, I really promise."

Peter let go of Tony and walked backwards, pulling away from him slowly. His cute little smile making Tony's heart flutter. 

"I miss you already," Tony smiled, watching the younger man head to the taxi. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday afternoon and Tony dragged himself out of bed, knowing full well that this was going to be a hard few hours for him. He walked into the kitchen and went to turn on the coffee machine, except as he did so, he hit thin air.

Tony looked down, where the fuck was the coffee machine? He looked around the kitchen to see that there were a number of things missing. Pepper's china mugs, her microwave, her fruit bowl.

"Pep?" Tony called out, walking towards the lounge to see if she was sitting in there. More things were absent, her decorative pillows and her CDs. 

"Pepper?" He walked through to the bathroom to see if she was in there, realising all her toiletries were gone too. "Pepper?!" He shouted, heading towards the cupboard and opening it to see her luggage was gone. 

As he made his way back through to the kitchen, he saw a yellow piece of paper attached to the fridge with a magnet. He picked it up and read through it.

_ 'Tony, _

_ I'm no longer going to play second best. I know about you and Peter. I saw you at the wedding, and your eyes lit up for him in a way they haven't done for me in the longest time. I thought it was over, and then I switched on the CCTV last night when you were in the lab. _

_ I cannot say I'm not hurt, but I'm not angry. You need to do what makes you happy and if you're happy with Peter then go for it.  _

_ Me and the baby are going to be fine, I'm going to stay with my family, and I'd like divorce proceedings to go through fast.  _

_ I've taken what's mine, nothing more. I hope you're happy in your new life, I really do. _

_ Pepper. _

_ P.s don't be a stranger.' _

Tony sat down and read over the letter again. Poor Pepper. Knowing she sat and watched them made him feel awful, he had not acted like a gentleman at all in this situation, but at the end of the day, he might be Iron Man but he doesn't always get things right.

When love comes into it, it makes fools of everyone and it certainly made a fool of him. At least this means there would be no hard conversation, no crying and heartbreaking scene between them. 

Pepper was a beautiful woman inside and out, and the fact that she made sure to tell him that she wasn't angry with him, that made him feel so much ease. Tony should NOT have got away so easily. Some guys are just lucky he guessed. 

Pepper finished the letter with a note of hope;

_ 'Don't be a stranger,'  _

Hopefully there wouldn't be bad blood for too long and they could go back to being best friends.

Tony pulled his phone out to see a text from Peter on his homescreen. 

**PP - '** _ I'm thinking about you! Are you thinking about me? I'm at college right now picking up all my stuff! Yay I'm coming home! Let me know how things go? Love you' _

Stark grinned, he couldn't wait to start this new adventure. But before Peter was able to come home, there was something very serious he needed to do first.

He decided to do it after lunch, first he was gonna get some things in the penthouse sorted, like changing the sheets and making sure there was food in the house for when Peter comes over. 

**TS -** _ 'You know I am. I can't wait for you to come over, I'll tell you all when you get here. Things went great. Love you too baby.' _

🌸

Peter packed the rest of his things into MJs car and closed the boot. MJ was leaning against the car, watching him finish off. 

"That all of it?" She asked him.

He nodded and wiped his forehead, "Uh, yeah. That's everything." Peter joined her and leaned his back against the car with a big smile on his face. 

"I'm really excited MJ. He actually said he loves me… like… how crazy is this?"

MJ laughed in reply and took her keys our of her pocket. "I told you he would! Next time take my advice earlier."

"Yeah you were right, and thanks for helping me out with all this. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have came here and none of this would have happened. I appreciate you,"

MJ softly punched his arm, "Don't get all girly on me. Let's head off," she grinned. 

As she walked to the other side of the car, Peter opened the door and heard a voice behind him.

"Peter?" 

He froze, he really couldn't be bothered with Justin right now. He had a beautiful man at home waiting for him and he wanted to be in Tony's arms as soon as possible.

Peter turned around and wore a fake smile, "Hey Justin," 

Justin was standing a lot closer to him than he realised. He had sort of a worried expression his face, like he was expecting Peter to scream at him again. 

"How are you? I never heard from you… I've been by your room and you weren't there. I was worried." Justin swallowed hard.

Peter sighed. "I'm uh fine, good even. I'm actually leaving college."

"Oh no why!?" Justin moved closer, into Peter's personal space.

"Because I'm moving in with my boyfriend." Just calling Tony his boyfriend, even if the title wasn't official, was totally insane to him. It made his insides giddy.

Justin looked torn down. "Oh, oh right. You have a boyfriend… of course you do."

"You'll find one too Justin," Peter smiled, "Go find yourself a nice older man. Trust me!"

"I miss you Pete," Justin smiled, trying to batt his eyes and flirt. "If things go sour with whoever this lucky bastard is then you have my number."

"Hey asswipe!" MJ called from the other side of the car. "You can't touch Iron Man's property, there'll be a hefty fine!"

Peter looked back at her and grinned as Justin took a few steps back. 

"You… you're with Iron Man?" Justin questioned him, trying to understand.

Peter nodded, a huge smile on his face. Hearing it from someone else was even better than saying it himself. "Yeah. I'm with Iron Man, and he's waiting so…"

Peter opened the door and got in. "I'll see you Justin."

-

Peter wasn't going straight to Tony's. In fact, he wasn't 100% sure what was happening, he tried to call him three or four times but he didn't answer. MJ went home and Peter did too. He pushed the door open to the apartment where he had hoped May would be in. He wanted to tell her everything, and hopefully she wouldn't scream at him?

As he stepped in, he dropped some of his bags down next to him and dropped his rucksack down too. MJ had helped him carry everything up, and it really wasn't much. 

"May? Happy? Anyone in?" Peter called out as he entered the kitchen area. As he peered around the room, he saw his aunt and  _ uncle? _ Sitting on the couches with Tony.

"Hey honey!" May stood up with an ecstatic expression on her face. She walked around to hug him as he questionably looked at Tony. 

"What… what's going on? How come everyone's here?"

May pulled away and led him to come and sit down. "Well," she beamed as they both took a seat. 

"Actually I am here…" Tony started as Peter sat down beside him. The older man kissed his cheek and held out his hand for the younger to entwine their fingers. Peter hesitantly held his hand, unsure of what his guardians knew and were okay with.

"Because I was asking your aunt's permission to date you." Tony smiled warmly.

Peter blushed, "What really? You're so cute… and uh, what… what do you guys say?" He adorably looked around the room. 

Happy nodded at him, "You don't really need our permission to date people, but -"

May cut him off excitedly. "But we are so happy for you guys, and Tony promised he would look after you, but I'm gonna miss my baby!" She grinned as she pulled Peter in for a hug.

Peter nearly toppled onto her as she grasped him tightly, his hand dropping from Tony's. "May calm down I'm dating Tony not moving to a convent!" He laughed as he tried to break free.

"Well actually," Tony smiled as Peter was freed from her embrace. "It's not exactly a convent. But my penthouse has some space, better filled with you there. If you're okay with that Pete?"

"Oh my god, am I dreaming?" Peter exclaimed, his face lit up as Tony held onto his hand. He brought the younger's hand to his mouth and kissed it. His looked deeply into Peter's eyes, a charming smile on his face. Peter forgot where they were as he lost himself in the other man's eyes. 

"What do you say my love?" Tony asked him. 

Of course they had already spoken about this, but Happy and May didn't know that. And it was still completely romantic for Peter to be asked this way.

"I… I'd love to." He whispered, biting his bottom lip. "More than anything."

"Good," Tony whispered back. "Because I've already cleared out a space for you."


	13. Getting What They Deserve

Within two weeks Peter had fully moved into the penthouse. The last of his boxes had been dropped off and now he had to figure out where to put everything. 

These two weeks, Peter decided he wanted to put off having sex with Tony. He wanted it to be perfect, in their bed and with all the tension building up inside them. 

Tony, of course, was respectful of Peter's wish but he also hated it. He was so attracted to Peter. Everytime the younger man picked up a box, his muscles flexed and Tony wanted to rip the man's clothes off right there and then.

Peter was emptying the box as Tony was lounging on his arm chair. The older man was observing him, how beautiful he was. Peter was wearing one of Tony's shirts and he looked beyond adorable in it. 

"Where should I put these?" Peter held up some Star Wars collectables and grinned. 

"Wherever you want sweetheart." Tony replied, smiling and resting his head in his hand. His eyes were filled with love.

"Hmmm, I'll put them in the guest room so your friends don't make fun of you." Peter thought as he scratched his head, making a pile of them on the table.

"I don't care if they make fun of me Pete, it's your place too. If you want Obi Wan, or whatever his name is, in the kitchen or by the TV, I don't care." 

Peter giggled and finished putting everything away. He then came back to where Tony was sitting and kneeled down in front of him.

"Everything is away, I'm officially living with you." Peter grinned, his fingers settling on top of Tonys thighs. 

"I couldn't be happier," Tony grinned. "It's mad how fast everything went. I'm glad you're here kid," 

Peter's face dropped. "You ever gonna stop calling me kid?" He asked him.

Tony let his fingers trace the lines of Peter's jaw. "Yeah… sorry. Sometimes it just slips out. I don't think of you as a kid."

Peter watched his eyes and nodded. "That's good, because I really want us to be equals in this relationship."

Tony leaned forward and leaned their foreheads together. "I want that too. We are. Which means you can't call me 'sir' either."

Peter smirked, leaning backwards slightly with a playful look in his eyes. "Not even in the bedroom…  _ sir?" _

Tony's eyes fluttered shut. His cheeks flushed as he heard the word coming out of Peter's mouth with such meaning. His heart skipped a beat when the younger man spoke again. 

"What do you want me to do  _ sir? _ " Peter whispered, letting his lips slowly trace down Tony's jaw towards his neck. 

"Oh Pete," Tony whispered, his voice coarse and filled with arousal. 

"What is it Sir?" Peter whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe in teeth. "You have to play along sir." 

Peter felt the older man's hands raise up to touch him. "Bedroom." Tony growled. "Now."

-

Peter lay on the bed, waiting for Tony to join him. Finally it was happening, he was going to be having sex with the leading man in all of his fantasties. Tony walked in, stopping at the foot of the bed and watching him with a soft smile. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He smiled. 

"I am?" Peter blushed, looking utterly adorable.

Tony nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, eyes staying on Peter's as he walked around to the side of the bed. "You are."

Peter's eyes were on Tony's chest, watching as it was unclothed. Tony noticed how the youngers eyes became filled with arousal and want. He let his shirt fall to the ground and pulled at his belt. Seconds later, Peter's hands joined his, tearing off the belt and undoing his trousers. 

"Someone's eager." Tony smirked, looking down at Peter, who was kneeling on the bed before him. The younger eyes were staring back at him, big and beautiful. 

Tony let his fingers go through his curls, admiring that beautiful face. "Baby, let's get you undressed hm?"

Peter grinned and pulled his shirt off over his head, chucking it to the side and showing off his toned body. Tony pressed him down to lie against the bed, crawling on top of him.

"You sure you want this baby?" Tony asked him, bending down to gently kiss Peter's neck.

Peter nodded. "Been wanting this for so long… please, please touch me." 

Tony's lips curled into a smile as he continued to kiss him. "I will, I will baby, lie with your head on the pillow."

Tony moved back so Peter could do as he was told. As he lay there, the billionaire pulled his jeans off of him and chucked them away, so now they were both in just their underwear. He lowered his body onto Peter's once more, one hand holding himself up. 

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Peter replied, blushing. 

"Want me to take the reigns?" Tony asked him softly, raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh god yes." Peter replied immediately.

Within half a second, Tony's lips were on his, kissing him softly for a second before opening his mouth up to deepen it. Peter kissed him as dirty as he could, moaning as their tongues met. He could feel Tony's other hand trail down his body, feeling his muscles and lightly raising up to touch his nipple.

Butterflies swarmed his stomach as Peter moaned into his mouth. Tony's big, warm hand smoothed down his body and fingered the hem of his boxers.

They were both hard from just kissing, the desire had been burning for weeks now and finally they were allowed this moment. Tony wanted to taste every part of Peter's body.

He made it his mission to remove his lips from Peter's and begin to softly kiss and lick his way down. Peter was moaning beneath him, his dick pulsing and begging to be touched. Tony knew what he wanted, but he wanted this to last longer. He wanted Peter to never forget this moment.

"You are so fucking pretty," Tony told him in a l raspy tone as he then sucked on one of his nipples.

"Ohfuck," Peter groaned, watching as Iron Man lowered himself so he was settled in between his legs. 

Tony nuzzled his face against Peter's crotch, mouthing his cock through his boxers. His mouth watered as the younger man let his hips thrust up at the touch.

"Please… please daddy, touch me."

Tony smirked and kissed his creamy thighs, his fingertips slowly removing Peter's underwear. He pulled them down, freeing his lovers cock.

"So pretty." Tony grinned, licking his lips and spreading Peter's legs wider. Peter watched as Tony licked his hand, letting it wrap around his wanting cock. 

"Fuck!" Peter clenched his eyes shut as the love of his life began to pump his fist around him. "Fuck T...tony!" His skin was tingling under his lovers touch. He knew it would be good, but he didn't know it would feel like _this._

"Feel good baby?" Tony asked him, swiping a thumb over the head of his cock. "This as good as you thought it would be?"

Peter nodded, his head tilting backwards. "Better… oh fuck,"

Tony watched as Peter licked his lips. While he was unsuspecting, Tony bowed his head down and licked over the slit. 

"SHIT!" Peter exclaimed, bucking up his hips. His eyes widened as he saw Tony lower his mouth around his cock. His breath uneven as the older man began to bob his head and suck him down hard, moaning against his skin. 

Peter almost couldn't handle it, the vibrations felt outstanding. This was the first blowjob he had ever received, and by god he wasn't disappointed. The older man pulled back and sucked on the head, his hand jacking off the base. 

"Ohmygod-ohmygod!" Peter cried out, his hands clenched in the sheets beneath him. "TooONY! Fuck, stop!"

Tony pulled back and looked up to him, his face flushed and his mouth open, covered in saliva and pre-cum. "Problem?"

Peter shook his head, grabbing at his hair. "Don't wanna cum just yet… that's soooo good."

Tony chuckled and continued to jack him off, watching his face as the younger man became undone before him. His face taken over with pleasure as his louth hung open.

"You're gonna cum plenty tonight baby," Tony told him, kissing his thigh. "I'm gonna make sure of it,"

Peter whimpered, staring down at him in the sexiest way possible. 

Tony rejoined his lips with Peter's cock, removing his hands faster and taking him in as deep as he could. Peter gasped under him, his orgasm rising inside him. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to, watching Tony fucking Stark sucking him down for all that he was worth. His tongue licking up the sides, and his hand massaging his balls.

"Fuck daddy!" Peter moaned, thrusting upwards. "Gonna cum! Oh fuck gonna cum so hard inside you!"

Tony kept going, until he came, shouting his name as Tony drunk him down fully. He kept going until everything was gone. 

He stayed in place, watching the younger man lying there, breathing heavily as the sweat glistened against his skin.

Peter had the goofiest smile on his face. "Fuck." He giggled, raising his head to peer down at him. "You were so… so fantastic." 

Tony kissed his thigh, "Thank you. I'm gonna keep going baby, get your breath back okay?"

Peter didn't understand what was going on but he nodded and agreed anyway. He put his trust in the older man, and knew that whatever he was going to do, he would enjoy.

When Peter calmed down a little, he noticed that Tony leaned over him to the bedside table and grabbed something from the drawer.

"You okay now baby?" Tony asked him, his lips against Peter's abdomen. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied, spreading his legs more so Tony could reclaim his space between them. 

"Good, this is gonna feel weird, but it won't hurt. So if it does, tell me okay?" 

Peter nodded, "Uh, okay, okay…" his voice wavered as his face reddened.

"You still want this right? We can stop at any time." He reassured him.

"If you stop, I'll kill you. Please Tony, please fuck me," Peter moaned, begging him. 

Tony smiled, "Of course baby, relax okay?" 

The older man used his large hands to bring Peter's hips closer, spreading his cheeks as he let moved in to kiss the younger man's little pink hole. Peter gasped as he felt a warm heat surrounding him. Tony ate his ass out like it was his favourite meal, lapping his tongue around the outside and darting in slightly.

Peter's mouth was making the most obscene noises, whimpering and moaning loudly. His skin was flushed and within a minute he was hard as a rock again. Tony pushed his tongue inside, making Peter squeak and moan his name.

Tony moved backward, wiping his mouth on the sheets and picking up the bottle of lube he retrieved earlier. "Did you like that baby?"

Peter could barely make a noise in return. "That… that was so good daddy, sooo fucking good…" 

Tony was proud of himself, sitting there smugly as he lathered up his fingers. 

"You think I could do that to you someday daddy?" Peter asked him, biting down on his lip and wiping his forehead. 

"Maybe," Tony replied, squeezing his thigh. "But now is about you." He bit down on the beautiful pale thigh in front of him and sucked on the skin.

Peter moaned again, "Oh fuck, I love that!"

Tony began to tease Peter's puckering hole with his finger, "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good baby, gonna make you cum over and over." He told him, nuzzling at his hard cock as he let the tip of his finger slip inside. 

He could feel Peter tensing up, so he retreated. "You okay?"

"Do it." Peter ordered him, "Just push them in,"

"Honey, we have to do it right. Close your eyes and relax,"

Tony pushed his finger slowly inside, watching Peter's face for any sense of wanting it to stop. He let his finger slide all the way in and slowly out again, seeing no sign of regret, he began to slowly finger fuck the younger man.

Within half a minute, Peter had relaxed into it. Tony worked in another finger, pressing in a little further. Peter's dick twitched as he began to enjoy it, moving his hips down against his hand.

Finally, a third finger, opening him up.

"Ohhhh! Ohh…  _ ooooh fuck daddy!"  _ Peter cried. "I'm ready daddy… please… please put your dick in me."

Tony chuckled again, removing his hands and raising up to kiss Peter. The kiss was a lot softed this time, as Peter sunk into it. The younger man's hands smoothed down Tony's back toward his boxers and slipped under his them to grab his ass. 

Tony smirked into the kiss and kissed him harder, letting the younger man shove his underwear off of him. Finally their hard cocks touched together, sending a shiver down their spines. 

"I love you Tony," Peter whispered, rubbing their noses together as the older man opened a condom and slipped it on. 

"I love you too Petie," Tony grinned, adding some lube to his cock. One arm kept him upright as his hand stroked the younger man's face, as the other hand helped him lined himself up. 

Peter gazed up at him, love in his eyes, like it was the very first time they had seen each other in this light. Tony returned the adoring gaze, a heart full of love and a genuine loving smile on his face. They watched each other intently as Tony slowly pushed himself inside.

He kept going until he was completely inside, "Oh good god," Tony spoke as he lowered his head into the crook of Peter's neck. "You feel so fucking tight,"

Peter's eyes were closed, his fingers in Tony's hair with one hand, and the other on his hip. "Move, please, fuck me." He whimpered into his lover's ear.

Tony began to rhythmically move inside him, pulling out and slamming back in, his eyes tearing up at how amazing it felt. Peter was whimpering sweet sounds of pleasure into his ear as he sped up. 

"Put your legs around me," Tony growled into his ear. Peter did as he was told and Tony continued to pound into him, harder and harder until both of them were moaning obscenely.

"OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE!" Peter screamed as Tony reached his prostate, hitting it with every thrust.

Tony bit down on Peter's neck, as Peter slid his hand down to jerk himself off. The older man raised his head and looked at him in the eyes, one hand batting away his and taking over for him. 

Peter's eyes were wide and wanting, full of lust and pleasure as Tony fucked into him and jacked him off. Sweat was pouring off of him, his doing their best to keep in line with Peter's. 

"DADDY! Oh fuuuuuuccck that's so FUCKING…. OH….. _ OOOOOH _ …"

"Come on baby," Tony spoke through his uneven breaths. "Cum all over me babe, you're… fuck you're so fucking hot right now… cum for daddy… be a good boy now!"

Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony's, as he thrust up once more and came all over their chests, moaning into his mouth and shaking as he fell back against the pillow. The muscles around Tony's dick, spasmed and tightened, leading him into his orgasm.

Tony called out Peter's name and collapsed on top of him. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, regaining their breaths and holding each other in a sticky, sweaty mess. 

"You were amazing." Tony smiled, separating them and lying beside him, realising that they were both covered in Peter's cum. 

Peter nodded and smiled like a buffoon, "So were you, that was… everything I thought it would be and more."

Tony turned on his side to face him. "So no regrets? No let downs?"

Peter mirrored him and kept that gorgeous smile on his face. "None whatsoever. You?"

Tony shook his head. "Only that it didn't happen sooner." He smirked. "But we should shower, we're pretty gross."

Peter giggled and nodded. "We are, want to shower together?",

"Oh babe, you know it."


End file.
